Closer To You Year 3
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: AU Irlynn finally gets the answers she had been looking for. Another year means another new DADA Professor and this year things take a turn for the worst. Can Harry keep it together?
1. House Call

House Call

**House Call**

The train chugged along beneath a clear blue sky, racing towards Kings Cross Station. Students pushed windows open and voices filled the passing air. Everyone was excited for summer holiday to begin. Harry, Irlynn, Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment together, enjoying a large pile of sweets that Harry had insisted on buying.

"You shouldn't have gotten so much," Irlynn laughed as she barely caught the chocolate frog that had just hopped loose of the packaging. Ron just stuffed more Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his mouth and nearly gagged.

"Honestly, Ronald. You're going to choke yourself to death," Hermione chided. Ron managed to swallow but with a grimace plastered on his face.

"No….I got vomit flavored," he rasped.

"Gross," Harry laughed. The quartet fell into companionable silence as the train continued on it course to the station.

"So what are you two doing for summer?" Harry asked.

"We're going to Egypt. It's going to be so cool," Ron answered, grinning ear to ear.

"I expect we'll visit my aunt and uncle in Whales for a week. But I will be working on doing a first read through of the texts for next term," Hermione answered.

"You work too much," Irlynn commented as the train lurched to a stop. They checked the window to see they had arrived. After gathering their belongings they all said their summer goodbyes and stepped off the train. Mrs. Weasley waited on the platform anxiously. Harry gave the woman a wave and Molly rushed over.

"Hello, Harry dear. How are you?" she asked, pulling him into a firm hug.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks," Harry replied. Irlynn waited while he finished saying last minute goodbyes to Fred, George and Ginny.

"Thanks for saving me," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear as he hugged her.

"Harry, come on. They're waiting!" Irlynn called as she neared the exit from the platform. Hermione had crossed through just a moment before as Harry lugged his belongings after his sister.

"Remember, we can't leave until we talk to the Dursleys."

"I know…you only told me about five times since the train stopped," she huffed.

"Just making sure you didn't forget," Harry sighed as they made their way over to Victoria and William.

"Happy summer, dears," Victoria greeted, pulling both Irlynn and Harry into a big, hug.

"Thanks Mum," the said in unison. It was getting even easier for Harry to think of the McQuillens as his family.

"Are we ready?" William asked.

"Actually…there's something I have to do first…well we do. I'd like you to meet my Aunt and Uncle," Harry replied. He led them towards the outskirts of the station where the Dursleys' stood waiting, looks of annoyance fixed on all three of their faces.

"Let's go, boy," Vernon growled.

"Actually, Uncle Vernon, I'm not coming home this summer," Harry said confidently. Vernon's eyes bulged and he had to clutch at a nearby wall to keep from falling over.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Well…this is Irlynn…she's my…well my sister and I'm going to live her and her parents," Harry explained. Petunia paled as she looked at Irlynn. She looked eerily like Lily and it disturbed her. Irlynn shifted beneath the woman's gaze. It was one thing to see her through Harry's eyes, kept at a distance. But now she could see why these relatives made Harry's life a living hell.

"Are you trying to trick me, boy?" Vernon spat. Harry couldn't keep from rolling his eyes.

"No. I'm not lying. She is my sister. I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me," Harry replied as calmly as he could. Petunia glanced at Vernon and pulled him away.

"What….what about the letter?" she hissed.

"Who cares, Petunia? He won't be our bloody problem anymore," Vernon replied. Petunia looked back to Harry and the McQuillens.

"Fine," she mumbled and they walked back over.

"Come on, Duddykins. Let's go home." Dudley gave Harry a sneer and waddled off behind his parents.

"Was it me or did your Aunt seem a little worried?" Irlynn whispered in Harry's ear as they headed for their car.

Back at Hogwarts, Snape was pacing back and forth in his office. He didn't want to beat them to their house. It would seem awkward and he had no desire to appear to be a possible stalker. He had no desire to be accused of such things, especially against a student. Someone must have heard his heavy treads because the door opened and McGonagall walked in.

"Severus, are you alright? You seem…anxious," she said. He looked at her and stopped pacing.

"I was not aware you could hear my pacing all the way in your office, Minerva." She gave him a small smile. She walked over to his desk and leaned against it.

"I wasn't in my office. Albus informed me about your intentions and I wanted to lend moral support." He let out a small snort of laughter and looked her in the eye.

"I don't need moral support, thank you. I am capable of this on my own."

"Just…don't be too overbearing," she reminded him before walking out. He glared after her and took the step to close the door which she had left open.

All of this was still so new to him. He didn't need anyone else trying to tell him what to do. The only person he would have even considered listening to had been dead for almost twelve years. Severus checked the clock on the wall behind his desk and let out a deep sigh. After organizing a few shelves of potions, he donned his travelling cloak and made his way off the grounds of the school.

A short time later, the McQuillens pulled off of the ferry and onto the main road. Harry kept looking around and couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity about the trees and hills. This really was his home now.

"So, how was the rest o term?" William asked as he rounded a bend in the road.

"Went ok….the Defense Professor was a bit loopy," Irlynn replied.

"Especially after Professor Snape hexed him," Harry snickered.

"What was that?" Victoria interrupted. Harry and Irlynn shared a snigger.

"Nothing, Mum," Harry answered. Irlynn caught her father smiling a little in the rearview mirror but he said nothing.

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Victoria asked as they rounded the final corner before the house.

"Maybe go swimming. Maybe we can have Ron and Hermione over?" Irlynn suggested. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"What about your girlfriends, honey? You don't want to see them?"

"Well of course I do but I want to hang out with Harry and our friends from Hogwarts too," Irlynn retorted.

The car fell silent as they pulled into the driveway. Together, all four managed to get the two trunks and owl cages out of the boot of the car. Harry and Irlynn starting to drag their trunks into the house but both stopped.

"What are you two thinking?" William asked, seeing their shared look. It was amazing how close they'd grown in the year they'd known they were twins.

"Just…something to make it easier to get the trunks upstairs," Harry answered.

"You can't use magic at home, remember."

"But you can be in another room…you won't see it….and it's only just to get them up the stairs," Irlynn begged but William shook his head.

"Sorry. We'll help you bring them up."

Several hours later, the McQuillens were about to sit down to dinner when a loud knock came from the front door. Victoria set her knife and fork down. All eyes followed her out of the room as she headed for the front hall. She peered through the peep hole and pulled the door open. Standing on the other side of the threshold was an unfamiliar man.

"Can…I help you?" she asked. Snape cleared his throat as he surveyed the woman before him. He could hear voices inside the house.

"Mrs. McQuillen?" he managed to get out. She nodded and both heard footsteps from the dining room. Harry and Irlynn had heard the voice.

"It can't be," Irlynn hissed in his ear as they came into view. To their dismay, Professor Snape was indeed standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" Victoria asked.

"My name is Severus Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts. I need to speak with you and your husband. It's urgent," he explained. She looked over her shoulder at the two twelve year olds standing in the hallway.

"Will! We have a guest," Victoria called, letting Snape over the threshold. He looked over at Irlynn and Harry as he took a seat. Harry and Irlynn raced of up the stairs. There was no way they were going to stick around for whatever was about to happen. William appeared in the sitting room.

"What's going on, love?"

"This is Professor…Snape. He needs to talk to us," Victoria reiterated. William sat down next to his wife and looked at the man sitting across the room.

""Is everything alright?" Snape took another deep breath and looked them in the eye.

"There's something you need to know about your daughter."


	2. Nontraditional Family

Nontraditional Family

**Nontraditional Family**

"Did something happen during the year?" Victoria asked. Severus shook his head, running his hands nervously over the arm of the chair.

"How much do you know about your daughter's biological parents?"

"Just that they gave her up at birth and then died in October of 1981," William answered.

"We found out about their deaths last summer when her twin brother, Harry, came to stay with us," Victoria added. Snape merely nodded and reached into the pocket of his robes. He pulled out a slightly worn looking letter and unfolded it.

"Then it is my understanding that you believe James Potter to be the father of your child?'

"Well…yes…I mean how else could she and Harry be twins?" Will pressed.

"Genetics are a complex concept," Snape muttered. William raised his brow and Snape inhaled deeply.

"It has come to my attention that I am your daughter's biological father," he said.

"Come to your attention? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" William demanded.

"I believe this will clarify things for you," Snape said, gingerly handing the letter over. He leaned back in the chair and watched as the pair read through the letter. Victoria blushed every now and again and Severus could only imagine what she was reacting to. After a long five minutes, they handed the letter back and looked at him.

"Well…that's…certainly complicated," Victoria murmured, squeezing her husband's hand.

"How…how long have you known exactly?" William asked.

"I found the letter prior to the start of her first year at Hogwarts. I did not read it until the end of term."

"I wish to assure you that I do not wish to take your daughter from you. I do not wish to interfere in your lives. She seems happy and healthy in your care and that is what her mother wanted," Snape added in one large breath. It was perhaps his worst fear in this situation. Even now, he was ill prepared for fatherhood.

"So…let me just get this straight. You're only Irlynn's father…not Harry's?" Victoria asked and Snape nodded.

"It's…remarkable. An anomaly in every sense of the word," she breathed.

"It was most unexpected," Snape agreed, averting his gaze. Subconsciously, his fingers traced the edges of the paper.

"Why wait so long to tell us?" There was a long pause between the three adults in the room. Snape closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He didn't want what he was about to say to come out sounding harsh and overbearing as Minerva had put it.

"I did not believe it was necessary to inform her…or you. I had no desire involve myself in her life. Let's be frank, I am not prepared nor do I possess the proper demeanor for parenthood," Snape began to explain.

"It was not until after Christmas holidays and the events of second term that I began to feel it would be beneficial to share the knowledge with you."

"Events…what events?" William asked.

"Mr. Potter and your daughter entered the Chamber of Secrets and put themselves in harm's way. I attempted to keep them from going any further than they did. However…I was outwitted by a twelve year old," Snape drawled, sounding positively disgusted by the fact he'd been bested by a child.

"Oh Lord…they're alright aren't they?" Victoria gasped.

"Both are fine. But I knew that her mother would have never forgiven me if anything had come to harm Irlynn. She looks so much like her mother…more and more every day," Snape answered. Victoria heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch.

None of the adults seemed to notice that Harry and Irlynn had crept down the stairs and were listening out of sight. They had heard most of the conversation. They had heard the important part at least. They shared a look and both shivered.

"My Dad?" Irlynn whispered and Harry made a gagging noise.

"That's so gross," Harry agreed in a hushed tone. They inched down another step or two to listen more closely.

"Thank you for telling us. It means a lot. Irlynn's wanted to know about her birth parents since she started school," William explained.

"As I said before, my interaction is minimal. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," Snape said coolly. Victoria and William shared a look.

"We'd like you to keep an eye on her at school. And please, get to know her. She deserves to know her father," Victoria answered.

"As you wish. Now, I've taken up enough of your time. I should go," he said and stood up. Irlynn bolted from the stairs and nearly collided with the chair he'd been sitting in as she skidded into the room.

"Don't leave," she said, catching her balance. The three adults looked at her in surprise.

"Honey…" William began.

"I heard everything…well most everything," the twelve year old announced. Snape paled a shade or two more than his normal complexion. She spotted the letter protruding from his pocket and extended her hand.

"I want to read it," she said. Slowly, Snape pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to the girl. Harry slowly came into view behind his sister and leaned over her shoulder, reading what his mother had written. She finally sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at the Potions Master.

"If you knew…why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"If you overheard the conversation, then you would have heard that I did not wish tin interfere in your family," Severus snapped, making Irlynn jump a little. Harry still stood in the doorway, almost stuck in place. He was still trying to process the fact that his mother had been unfaithful to his father.

"Why didn't you tell her 'no'?" Harry finally blurted, drawing all eyes in the room.

"Excuse me?" Snape drawled.

"That night…why didn't you tell my mother 'no'?" Harry repeated.

"That is none of your business, Mr. Potter. What went on between Lily and I is our business," he snapped. Irlynn shot her brother a scathing look and he cringed.

"Your mother chose to keep this all a secret and that was her decision. I can't say I blame her," Snape added in a less harsh tone. Irlynn pushed herself off the arm of the couch and handed the letter back.

"Can I ask you something, Sir?" she asked. Her parents exchanged looks at their daughter's formality.

"You may."

"I…for some reason I can see Harry's memories…but not all the time. It's only him. I tried to ask the Headmaster but he didn't give me an answer. I didn't want to bother him at the end of term…with everything that happened. Do you have any idea what it could be?" she asked. Severus looked at her and thought for a moment. He recalled Dumbledore briefly explaining the situation to him but it was a long time ago.

"You'll have to describe them in more detail. The Headmaster did make mention of it in passing during the year but nothing concrete," he replied. Irlynn nodded and bit the inside of her lip.

"Thank you. I'd really like to know what it is…and why it happens," she murmured. Harry now found himself able to move his legs. He inched around the Professor to lean against the other arm of the couch. Snape surveyed the family of four and let hiss gaze fall upon Irlynn. Maybe this would find a way to work itself out advantageously for all involved. He could certainly keep his promise to the McQuillens to watch over Irlynn while at school and he was also keeping his word t Dumbledore.

"I should be going. Good day," Snape said and with a curt nod, disapparated from the sitting room.

"Well that was quite unexpected," William said, standing up.

"I can't believe Snape's your Dad. That's just so…weird," Harry said.

"Yeah…it's a bit of a shock to me too. But it sort of explains why I was all worried about him down in the Chamber when you hexed him," Irlynn replied.

"You two had better explain what happened there?" Victoria said, eying both of them sternly.

"Mum, we're fine, really. Harry killed a giant snake and saved Ginny Weasley's life. All I did was make sure Professor Snape didn't wake up and throttle Harry," Irlynn said hurried.

"You had better not go gallivanting off like that again. And hexing a teacher, Harry? I would have thought you would have known better," William scolded.

"I didn't hurt him. I just…Ginny was going to die if I didn't go…" Harry mumbled into his shirtsleeve. William just gave a nod and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mum seemed to care about him," Irlynn sighed.

"Yeah…she sort of sounded a bit guilty in the letter…not telling him and all."

"I guess he made some bad choices back then."

"I can see why he was happy Mum gave you up. Voldemort probably would have tried to kill you too that night," Harry voiced.

"Guess I was a bit lucky wasn't I?"


	3. Push and PUll

Push and Pull

**Push and Pull**

The following morning, at Spinner's End, Snape sat in his kitchen, stirring a mug of tea, despite the heat outside. He sat, looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet but not reading a single word. His mind was elsewhere. Lily's letter sat next to him, serving as a reminder of what he had gotten himself into the day before. It was still sinking in that he had confronted the McQuillens. At least they had seemed as shocked as he had been originally. Severus couldn't deny however that it felt as though some sort of weight had been lifted. He finally set the paper down and looked at his tea. Lifting it to his lips, he took a sip and cringed. It was ice cold.

"Wonderful," he grumbled, standing to pour the now undrinkable tea in the sink. He set the cup to clean itself and was about to retake his seat when a loud knock came from the front hall. Grumbling to himself, he stalked out of the kitchen and pulled open the door. The Headmaster stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore greeted.

"Headmaster. Come in," Snape finally drawled, letting the older man into his home. He watched as Dumbledore took a seat on the couch in the sitting room. Slowly, Snape joined his mentor.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Headmaster? You do not make house calls."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is something I need to speak to you about.

"IF it is regarding the Chamber of Secrets, I assure you I did everything I could to stop Mr. Potter," Snape said preemptively. Dumbledore gave him that trademark twinkle and a nod.

"I am most certain that you did everything in your power, Severus. However that is not what I need to talk to you about," Dumbledore answered. Snape merely stared at his guest, waiting for him to expound.

"It has come to my attention that Harry did not return to his family at the end of term," Dumbledore stated.

"Ii would not know," Snape answered. He wasn't Dumbledore's personal spy on Potter.

"I believe you do know, Severus. Am I correct that you paid the McQuillens a visit?" Dumbledore probed. Snape's fingers tightened on the arm of the chair.

"I do not appreciate you intruding upon my personal business, Headmaster. It does not display that Gryffindor trust you admire so much," the Potions Master sneered.

"I did not intrude, Severus. You informed me that you would speak with them," Dumbledore countered.

"It is still not your business to follow my every movement," Snape spat.

"You are right. However, I have reason to believe that you saw Mr. Potter there."

"And if I did it was no consequence to me. For all I know he was merely visiting. If I recall, he resided there last summer for a length of time."

"Yes, but not before returning to the Dursleys."

"Headmaster, you truly wish to condemn the boy to such ill treatment. I have never liked that wretched woman."

"Your feelings towards Petunia Dursley are not the issue, Severus. Harry must remain with his Aunt and Uncle when he is not at school," Dumbledore replied sharply. Snape let out a slow breath and stood. He began to pace in front of the Headmaster.

"Does the boy know the reason why he must reside there?"

"I do not believe it is important at this time," Dumbledore answered.

"Clearly you are mistaken, Dumbledore. He is a teenage boy and as rebellious as his father was. If you do not give him defined reasons, he will seek out every opportunity to defy authority. No doubt that is what he was doing at the McQuillens. He simply assumed he could live with them if he so chose," Snape ranted.

"He would be wrong."

"Then tell the boy that!"

Dumbledore took a moment to compose himself. It would do him no good to get into a shouting match with Snape. He slowly let out a breath before addressing the younger man.

"Do you know why Harry must reside with the Dursleys, Severus?" Snape finally sat down and looked across the table.

"He has to be protected by his mother's bloodline."

"Yes."

"Then let him stay with his sister. She shares Lily's bloodline. He will be protected there," Snape reasoned.

"Her link is not strong enough. And Irlynn is a child herself. She does not possess the necessary power to keep him safe."

"That is a load of bull and you know it,' Snape snarled. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Snape cut him off.

"I would like you to leave, now," he said as evenly as he could. The Headmaster let out a sigh but stood and let the house.

Several hours later, Dumbledore stood in his office petting Fawkes. He had needed time to calm himself down from his visit with Snape. It had gone far worse than expected. He had not anticipated Severus' defense of Harry. Albus knew that by not allowing Harry to stay with the McQuillens he would no doubt fall into Harry's bad graces. But the boy would forgive him. He owed it to Harry to explain the reason. The Headmaster had put off answering a lot of questions this past term. The phoenix gave a squawk, drawing the elderly wizard from his thoughts.

"I will return my friend," he said softly to the bird. Fawkes merely blinked at his owner before watching him disappear from the office.

Dumbledore reappeared up the street from the McQuillen residence. The street was surprisingly quiet for a summer day. He looked around the scenery. Ireland was certainly a very luscious place in the summer. He moved fluidly up to the door and knocked twice. He could hear footsteps from within and put on a kind smile when Victoria answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Madam," Dumbledore greeted.

"Good afternoon," she replied uneasily.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Headmaster at Hogwarts," he informed her in a hushed tone.

"Oh, please come in." Dumbledore followed her into the sitting room and took the seat offered to him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you. I would however like to speak with Harry. If I may." Victoria nodded and walked ot the foot of the stairs.

"Harry! Can you come down here please?" Footsteps pounded on the stairs and Harry appeared.

"What is it, Mum?"

"You have a visitor." Harry walked into the sitting room to find the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore…" he trailed off. He got a very bad feeling in his gut that the Headmaster's presence was not a good thing.

"Hello Harry. I was hoping I could have a word with you," Dumbledore greeted. Harry nodded and joined the Headmaster.

"Can you tell me why you didn't go back to the Dursleys at the end of term?"

"I didn't want to. I like being here. They treat me like family…they're more family than the Dursleys ever were," Harry answered. Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"I understand. However, you need go back to Surrey."

"What? Why? I don't want to," Harry protested.

"I am sorry but you are safer there."

"I don't get it. What do you mean safer?" Harry demanded.

"The night Voldemort killed your parents; your mother sacrificed herself to save you. Remember we had this discussion in your first year. Her bloodline protects you and is strongest with the Dursleys."

"Irlynn's my sister. She's got Mum's bloodline."

"It is not strong enough to provide the protection."

"I am not going back there. You can't make me go back," Harry shouted and stood up. In a matter of seconds he had raced upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Victoria emerged from thee kitchen, looking quite shocked.

"I…I am sorry he exploded like that," she tried to apologize.

"No need to apologize my dear. It was hard for him to hear. But I would very much appreciate your help.'

"Headmaster…my husband and I may be new to magic as of a few years ago but from what Irlynn and Harry have told us about his Aunt and Uncle, I don't think it's a safe environment for him to be in. You can't possibly condone the way they treat him, even if it ensures some blood protection."

Dumbledore let out a long sigh and contemplated his fingernails for what seemed to be eons. Perhaps everyone else was correct. Maybe he was being too controlling, too harsh on Harry. He finally stood and showed himself to the door.

'Please tell Harry I apologize for upsetting him. Perhaps you are right. He is safer residing with you." Victoria nodded and watched the aged man walk out of the house. She shot an uneasy glance up the stairs. This was going to be an emotional conversation. Slowly she made her way up to his room. She knocked lightly on Harry's door before walking in.

"You don't have to leave. He changed his mind," she said gently. Harry looked at her.

"Why?"

"I think he got enough people telling him you were never safe there," she answered.

"Thanks Mum."


	4. Omens

Omans

**Omens**

Several weeks had passed and Harry's mood had improved. With the thought of having to return to the Dursleys firmly locked away, he could enjoy his summer with his family. Presently, he was lying out on the front yard just staring up at the sky. He rested his head on his arms and let out a sigh. The weather had been warm and dry the last few days. He heard footsteps approaching and sat up. A girl about his age walked up the drive and onto the grass. Harry wracked his brain, trying to remember which of Irlynn's friends she was.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Harry replied, feeling a little embarrassed that he was drawing a complete blank.

"It's Kirsty."

"Right. Irlynn's at a doctor's appointment."

"Oh…well I was actually looking for you," Kirsty answered, sinking to her knees at his side.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I thought since you're Irlynn's brother and all, I should get to know you," she said, batting her lashes at him. Harry nodded and moved a few centimeters away. She didn't seem to notice. She just stared at the boy next to her for what felt like ages without saying a word. He wasn't sure if it was the heat or the uncomfortable situation but he was sweating profusely.

"So do you go to the same school Irlynn does?"

"Yeah…in London."

"How come we never knew about you before?"

"We were separated at birth…it's kind of complicated."

"Oh…she's so lucky to have a twin. I always wanted a twin." Harry just nodded again and looked up the road. Irlynn and William should be getting home soon. Hopefully she could rescue him from the awkward situation.

"It's…still kind of new to us too." Kirsty gave a giggle and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Harry tried to take a deep breath and clear hiss thoughts when he saw something move in the bushes up the street. His head snapped over his shoulder, trying to catch what it was but it was gone.

"Did you see that/" he asked.

"See what?" Kirsty replied.

"I thought I saw something in the bushes over there." He pointed to the bushes but she shook her head.

"No. I didn't see anything." Just then, a familiar car drove up and pulled into the drive. Irlynn climbed out of the passenger side and spotted Harry and Kirsty.

"Hi, Kirsty," she greeted. Kirsty stood up and gave her friend a wave.

"Hi. I was just talking to Harry."

"Oh…do you want to go hang out?"

"Sure." The two girls raced inside, leaving William and Harry outside. Harry finally pushed himself to his feet and wiped the massive amount of sweat off of his neck.

"You alright, Harry?"

"I…I think she likes me," Harry answered.

"You're at that age where it tends to happen."

"But she's Irlynn's friend..."

"Why don't you come inside? It's getting too hot out here." Harry nodded and followed William inside. Upstairs, Kirsty and Irlynn sat on Irlynn's bed. They sat facing each other, laughing at a joke Kirsty had just told.

"So why were you at the doctor?"

"Just a check up."

"So, you're leaving soon for school?" Kirsty asked and Irlynn nodded her head. Kirsty let out a sigh and leaned her elbows against her knees.

"So that means Harry is going too?"

"Yeah…of course. Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You like him, don't you!" Irlynn exclaimed.

"Maybe…so what if I do?"

"He's my brother. It's sort of gross."

"Oh come on, he's really cute," she gushed, giving a little hiccup of laughter. Irlynn shook her head vigorously at her friend. How could she think that Harry was cute?

"He's not interested. I think he likes a girl at school," Irlynn offered. Se wasn't sure if Harry liked anyone but she felt uncomfortable with her friend having a crush on her brother. Kirsty just rolled her eyes.

Downstairs, Harry poured himself a glass of water and sat down in front of the television. He ran his hand over his eyes as he flipped through channels. He couldn't seem to get that unsettled feeling out of his stomach. He was sure he'd seen something in the bushes earlier. He heard the girls upstairs and tried to look interested in the station the remote had landed on. Irlynn said goodbye to Kirsty and joined Harry in the sitting room.

"You look upset," Irlynn commented.

"I think she likes me," Harry muttered.

"She does…I told her you liked someone at school."

"No I don't….but thanks."

"I think it's weird….you're my brother."

"Yeah well same to you," Harry teased. Irlynn snickered and snatched the remote from his hand, changing the station on the TV. The pair sat on the couch, staring at the TV screen for a while, not saying anything. It felt nice just to sit in each other's company.

"You ok? You still look upset about something."

"It's nothing…I thought I saw something in the bushes outside…but I guess it was nothing."

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know…it looked like something black…maybe a dog. But no one around here has a dog." Irlynn just nodded her head. Harry suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned his head slowly to look out the window and nearly jumped.

"What?"

"I saw it again…there. In those bushes." Irlynn looked out the window to where Harry was pointing and wrinkled her brow. She tried to concentrate, to see what he was seeing but all she saw was bushes.

"I don't see anything."

"I know I saw something. Come on," Harry said, dragging her by the arm out of the house. He raced towards the bushes, Irlynn trying to keep up. He fell to his knees and peered through the shrubbery until he found distinct prints in the dirt.

"It looks like a dog was here," Irlynn said, seeing the paw prints.

"But you're right, no one has a dog." Far above them, Artemis soared towards the open kitchen window. Harry stood and dusted off his jeans. They headed inside just in time to hear Victoria give a shriek. They ran into the kitchen to find Victoria looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Mum, what is it?" Irlynn asked, trying to take the paper from her mother. Victoria was speechless. Harry and Irlynn peered at the front page together, reading the bold headlines on the front page. 'Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban'. A moving photograph of a deranged looking man silently screamed up at them.

"Who is that?" Irlynn asked. Harry scanned the article.

"It says that he was a loyal supporter of Voldemort. He was arrested for killing twelve Muggles and murdering a wizard named Peter Pettigrew," Harry read aloud.

"He sounds nuts," Irlynn murmured. She and Harry shared a look before turning back to Victoria.

"Mum…"

"I don't want you going back. It's too dangerous."

"Mum, we have to go back. We don't have anything to do here. And besides, Dumbledore will make sure nothing happens. And…Professor Snape will be looking out for me too," Irlynn assured her mother.

"What about Harry? If this man is a supporter of You-Know-Who….what if he goes after Harry?"

"Let him come after me. I defeated Voldemort before. I can handle Sirius Black too. And I…I trust Dumbledore too. Please, Mum. We have to go back," Harry pleaded.

"Besides, we survived the basilisk attacks last year," Irlynn added.

"I'll talk to your father. We'll see what he says."

"Dad!" Irlynn bellowed. William appeared from the den and looked at his daughter.

"What is it?"

"We want to go back to school but Mum's worried a mass murderer will come after Harry."

"Let me see that." Irlynn handed the paper to her father and waited while he read through the article on the front page. He set the paper down and pulled his wife aside.

"I know it looks bad but if this man does go after Harry, he'll be safer there protected by magic than he would be here. Both of them would safer."

"You're right…I just…I feel disconnected from all of this." William pulled her into a firm hug and stroked her hair.

"I have faith in the Headmaster. He won't let any harm come to them." They pulled apart and looked at the two thirteen-year-olds.

"You can go back. You should be getting your school lists any day now." Harry and Irlynn beamed wildly at each other and raced up the stairs.

The end of August approached quickly and soon Irlynn and Harry found themselves crossing through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. It was nice to be able to get through again.

"Be careful. Both of you," Victoria said, giving them each a quick hug and kiss.

"We will," Harry assured her as they made their way onto the train. Shortly after boarding they ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Hi," they all greeted and proceeded down the train trying to find an open compartment. They finally came to the end of the train.

"This looks like it's the only left," Hermione said.

"But there's someone in there already," Ron said.

"Well it's all we've got."


	5. Memory Train

Memory Train

**Memory Train**

The foursome moved into the compartment and heaved their trunks on the overhead bins and sat down. They looked around at the man leaning against the window, his threadbare coat covering his face. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be oblivious to the students seated around him.

"Wonder who he is," Ron muttered.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered.

"How does she know that?" Ron murmured. Irlynn snickered at him.

"It says so on his trunk, Ronald," Hermione huffed, arms crossed over her chest. Ron blushed to match the color of his hair for a brief moment while Harry looked out the window as the train began to move.

"So…who do you think Dumbledore go to replace Professor Lockhart?" Irlynn asked, watching her brother as his gaze turned glossy.

"I don't know…maybe this bloke," Ron said, nodding his head in Lupin's direction.

"Anyone is better than that nutter," Irlynn laughed.

"Oi, Harry. You ok?" Ron asked, reaching across the compartment to nudge Harry in the arm.

"Huh?"

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah…just…thinking." Irlynn shot him a worried look but he just sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about Sirius Black…if he's really out of Azkaban, he'll probably be looking for me," Harry answered.

"Don't be silly, Harry. Dumbledore would never let him near the school," Hermione sighed.

"You're probably right but I can still worry can't i?"

"So…how was your summer?" Irlynn interrupted, looking the other two occupants of the compartment.

"It was great. We went to Egypt. Bloody brilliant. We saw the pyramids and all sorts of old stuff. Even Scabbers had fun," Ron babbled happily. He was beaming as if he'd just won the Quidditch Cup.

"Wow. Did you take photographs? Did you see anyone famous?" Irlynn pressed.

"Yeah Mum took loads of pictures. We didn't meet anyone famous…but it was still bloody amazing."

"What about you, Hermione?"

"Nothing too interesting. We had a family reunion and we went to the beach a few times. I've almost finished a first read of this year's texts."

"Why am I not surprised," Harry laughed.

The train fell silent for a while, all lost in their own thoughts. The train chugged along at its usual pace towards Hogsmeade Station. The man slumped in the corner didn't seem to move or make any noise at all. It was if he was invisible. Irlynn couldn't keep herself from glancing at him every now and then. Her gaze flitted away from him just as the train lurched to an abrupt stop. The four third years looked around at each other nervously.

"What's going on?" Ron gulped.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione murmured.

Harry's eyes glazed over as the window began to freeze over with ice and the sky outside darkened to an almost smoke like thickness. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as his body got strangely cold. He looked over at his companions to see them suffering the same instant coldness. Ron gave a whimper as a shadowy figure appeared outside the compartment door. The door slowly began to slide open and a skeleton-like hand appeared from within a wispy black cloak.

"W-what is that?" Irlynn rasped as the creature pulled the door the rest of the way open and hovered ominously in the doorway.

Harry felt cold, painful shivers running up and down the length of his spine as the creature moved into the compartment. It swooped down over each of the four students, finally settling on Harry. Harry's eyes widened in shock and fear as t he creature began to suck the wind out of Harry's body. He tried to breathe but found he was choking on air. Irlynn sat beside him, gripping his arm tightly. Her eyes were open in shock as well and she couldn't stop shaking. Harry's vision was beginning to fade to blackness and he could hear a woman's screams filling his ears. Finally, the man in the corner stood up, as if he'd been waiting for this the entire time and pointed his wand at the creature.

"Expecto Patronum," he chanted and a bright white light burst from the tip of his wand, sending the creature flying out of the compartment. Harry and Irlynn both slumped over on the seat, passed out.

"What happened to them?" Ron whimpered.

"Here, help me get them up," the man said. Hermione and Ron did as they were told and finally Irlynn and Harry came to. Irlynn was the first to sit up. She rubbed her head and looked at Harry.

"You heard her right? The woman?" she asked and he nodded.

"What woman?" Hermione asked.

"The woman…she was screaming…" Harry answered just as the man handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Here, it will help. It's chocolate," he said. Harry nervously took it and bit off a piece. Irlynn followed suit.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked. The other three students were too shocked to be surprised that she didn't know the answer to her own question.

"It was a Dementor," the man answered. The four students looked perplexed.

"They guard Azkaban prison. They are no doubt searching the train for Sirius Black," he explained. Harry let out a slow breath and sat up against the seat.

"Why would they be looking for him on the train?" Harry asked.

"Because, Mr. Potter, he is no doubt in search of you."

"That's what Mum was afraid of," Irlynn whispered.

"But…he's not here…is he?" Ron mumbled.

"I would imagine not."

"But…if he's not here…then why did they attack Harry?" Hermione pressed.

"They do not discriminate between the one they seek and the one that gets in their way. They are vicious creatures. They feed on the fears of people, making them relive their worst memories and fears," Lupin explained. Harry felt another shiver run up his spine. That was not good.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must go have a word with the conductor. I would imagine we will be commencing in a few minutes," he said, stowing his wand up his sleeve and moving towards the open door.

"Eat that, both of you. It will make you feel better," he added and disappeared down the corridor of the train.

"Ok…I think it's safe to say…he's the new Defense Professor," Irlynn said. The other three all nodded in agreement. Harry and Irlynn finished their pieces of chocolate. By the time they had finished eating and headed out to get their school uniforms on, the train had picked up speed and was nearing the stations.

"I hope everyone else is ok," Irlynn murmured as the train reached the station and they climbed of. They waved briefly to Hagrid as he herded the first year students towards the boats at the edge of the lake.

"They look to be fine. Come on, let's get a carriage," Harry said and ushered his friends to an empty carriage. Neville climbed in with them.

"Hi Neville," they greeted.

"Hi, guys. Have a good summer?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"It was alright. Gran was a little mad at my Potions grade. I told her I did best I could…"

"Don't worry about it too much Neville. It's Snape, he doesn't give good grades to people except Slytherin," Ron scoffed. Irlynn silently grimaced at his words. She hadn't spent much time with Snape but she still felt insulted on his behalf. Perhaps she should tell Ron and Hermione that he was her father. She leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Should we tell them about my Dad?"

"Not yet. I don't think they'd believe us."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Oh…it's nothing. Just a twin thing," Harry muttered. Hermione seem to shrug it off and turned back to her conversation with Neville.

"So we met the new Defense Professor. He seems like a decent bloke," Ron commented.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yeah…bit odd but loads better than Lockhart."

They fell into a companionable silence as the carriages made their way up the road to the castle. Harry caught sight every now and then of the lanterns in the boats bobbing up and down on the water as they made their way to the hill that would lead them up to the castle for the first time. The Entrance Hall was teaming with returning students, saying hellos to their friends from other houses.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Irlynn to join up with some of her Ravenclaw friends while they headed for the Gryffindor Table. Irlynn sat down near the end of the Ravenclaw Table and looked up at the Staff Table. Snape was already seated in his chair, surveying the throngs of students filling the Great Hall. He caught sight of Irlynn and she gave a discreet wave in his direction. He merely nodded at her and turned his attention to Professor Sinistra to his left. Harry looked around and couldn't help but smile. Even if there was a mass murderer on the loose looking for him, he was still back at Hogwarts. He was back home again and that made him feel safe.


	6. Second Impressions

Second Impressions

**Second Impressions**

The Welcome Feast began as it did every year with the sorting of the first year students. Harry didn't pay much attention to the proceedings. His mind was still on the train and the attack. It felt strange but he was almost glad that Irlynn had experienced it too. So many of the things that happened to him in the last few years had been solitary, only things that he seemed to understand. He'd have to remember to thank her later. At the Staff Table, Dumbledore stood up, ready to address the mass of students.

"Good evening and welcome. I would like to say just a few words before we eat. To the first year students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Older students, I hope I do not need to remind you of that," the Headmaster began. Mumbles and whispers flew up from the four house tables.

"I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." Lupin stood and the majority of the staff clapped. Harry turned his gaze from the man on the train back to the Headmaster and jumped a little. The usual spark and liveliness in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared.

"And finally, as I'm sure most of you are aware, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. I do not wish to alarm you, however the Ministry has sent Dementors to patrol the grounds at every entrance. Do not provoke them. The Minster has assured me that no students will be harmed by their presence. I would like to keep it that way." With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the tables and the mood seemed to lighten considerably.

At the Ravenclaw table, Irlynn kept sneaking glances up at Snape. He didn't look pleased in the least by any of the Headmaster's announcements. She knew he would find it annoying if she just showed up unannounced asking to speak with him. She let out a sigh and turned back to her bread pudding and chicken.

"So how was your summer, Irlynn?" a girl to her left asked.

"It was fine. Didn't do much that was exciting. Got to see some of my Muggle friends. What about you?"

"Not much either."

A short time later, Prefects were leading the first years up to their respective dormitories and Harry had a chance to catch up with Irlynn. The pair fell into step and walked to a more secluded part of the corridor.

"You ok?" she asked. He'd been more affected by the Dementor attack than she had.

"Yeah…alright I guess. Bit shaken still. That thing…it felt like it was freezing in the compartment and I never thought the voice would stop screaming," he answered.

"Yeah…it was scary. Even scarier than the Basilisk last year. And you had the full force of it…it was like…an echo in my head."

"Thanks," Harry blurted.

"For what?"

"For making me seem not crazy. I don't know….I just feel like sometimes people don't get it….but you do. You know what it feels like and I just wanted to say thanks."

"Right…uh…sure thing." They walked back into the throng of people wandering the corridors until they found Ron and Hermione.

"Thought we lost for you a bit mate,' Ron said.

"No, we were just talking."

"Oh…ok."

They headed back to their respective Common Rooms for the night. Harry lay awake in bed for what must have been hours. He couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the Dementor appeared, ready to chill him to the bone. He tossed and turned until the sun began to peak through the window. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt something solid collide with his arm. He sat bolt upright and looked at Ron.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry…didn't want us to be late for our first class. Snape looked like he was in a real foul mood last night."

"He's always like that, Ron."

"Still…better to be safe." Harry just groaned and climbed out of bed. He didn't pay much attention to what Hermione was saying at breakfast. He was too busy trying to keep his eyes open and not falling face first into his oatmeal.

"Harry, you look awful," Hermione commented as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"Didn't get much sleep."

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No. I'll be fine. I'm sure Professor Snape's lesson will be…enthralling," Harry yawned. Hermione just shook her head as they reached the class. To the trio's dismay they saw several Slytherin students seated at the front of the room.

"Great…just what I need today," Harry groaned as he sunk into a chair. Draco Malfoy looked over his shoulder and sneered at Harry. Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle laughed hysterically at something the blond had just told them.

"Oi, Potter. Dementors keep you up all night? Too scared to go to sleep?" Malfoy taunted. Harry did his best to ignore Malfoy but Draco stood up and crossed the room.

"I'm talking to you." Harry looked up at the other boy.

"And I'm ignoring you."

"How dare you speak to me that way," Draco hissed just as Severus walked into the room.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled. The Slytherin sulked back to his seat and turned his attention to the Potions Master. Snape surveyed the classroom. His gaze fell upon Harry like a magnet. The boy was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He'd been informed about the boy's close call with the Dementor at the previous night's staff meeting by Lupin. Admittedly, he'd been more concerned with Irlynn's well-being. He had after all, assured her parents he would watch over her. With a huff, he tapped the blackboard to his right with his wand and a mass of scrawled instructions appeared.

'Get to work," he snapped. Most of the students sat in shock for a moment or two. Wasn't Snape going to actually teach them something? Hermione studied his messy writing for a few minutes before a light went off.

"It's review. We worked on this potion last term," s he whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Last term? Maybe he's gone mental…" Ron replied.

"Or maybe he doesn't want to teach us anything," Harry mumbled through another yawn. The rest of the class passed by slowly for Harry. His mind was now fogging with the desire to sleep but he had to concentrate on the potion. He had no desire to get detention with Snape on his first day. Snape seemed almost as disinterested in the potion as his students. In fact, he only circled the classroom twice in the entire period and made very few of his trademark comments to the Gryffindor students. The bell finally range and Harry bolted out the door. Hermione and Ron raced after him to find him already halfway down the corridor.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine…the fumes…were making me kind of dizzy," he muttered.

"I still think you ought to go to the Hospital Wing and lay down. I mean…a Dementor did attack you yesterday. Maybe it's having some unforeseen side affects."

"I don't want to go to Hospital, ok," Harry snapped and continued walking.

"Something's wrong with him….maybe we ought to ask Irlynn."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed and they headed off in search of the Ravenclaw. Harry arrived in the Defense classroom to find it empty except for Professor Lupin. He was busy writing notes on the blackboard and didn't seem to notice Harry's entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Lupin said without turning around. Harry blinked a time or two to try and wake up.

"Morning, Sir." Lupin turned around and surveyed the boy in front of him. The man took a few steps closer and pulled up a chair.

"You don't look well, Harry."

"Just tired, Sir. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I can understand why. A Dementor attack is not something one can overcome quickly."

"Irlynn seems fine."

"I haven't seen her but that's good. Just take some time to rest. I will excuse you from class if you promise to go straight back to bed."

"I don't want to miss class Sir. I like Defense."

"You won't miss much and I believe I'm correct in assuming your friend Miss Granger will take copious amounts of notes on your behalf," Lupin replied, patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked uncertain for a minute as he thought about Lupin's request.

"Are you sure you won't dock points?"

"I assure you, I won't dock you any points at all. Everyone has a bad night sleeping once and a while." He finally stood up and shouldered his bag.

'Thank you, Sir."

"Get some sleep, Harry," Lupin called as the boy headed out the door. Remus let out a long breath before turning back to the blackboard.

"I'm afraid you're going to need all the rest you can get," he murmured to the silent air around him.


	7. Duels and Hippogriffs

Duels and Hippogriffs

**Duels and Hippogriffs**

Harry reached the Gryffindor Common Room and had to pull himself up the stairs by the railing. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until he collapsed on his bed and passed out. He didn't even have time to remove his glasses. Down in the Defense Corridor, Ron and Hermione reached the classroom. Lupin was nowhere to be seen and neither was Harry. They both tried to shrug it off as they took seats near the middle of the room, watching as fellow Gryffindors and unfortunately Slytherins filtered into the room. Finally the bell rang and the last few stragglers slipped into the room and took seats. From the stairway above them, Lupin appeared. He still looked a little shabby in regards to hi clothing, especially for a teacher. Lupin descended the staircase and took stock of the students. It was going to be an interesting year.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, Professor," the majority of the students replied.

"Where's Harry?" Ron hissed in Neville's ear.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Potions." Lupin cleared his throat, looking directly at Ron and Neville. Both boys shrunk back in their seats a few centimeters.

"Today is going to be an easy class. We will run through the syllabus for the term and do a little review. I have been informed your previous professor was less than knowledgeable." Hermione sat with quill poised over parchment, ready to scribble furiously to take down everything Lupin said.

Lupin leaned against the desk at the front of the room, glancing at the board every now and again to keep himself on track. He received several groans about the amount of reading that was required for the course.

"Now, who would like to do a little bit of dueling?" Hands shot up all around the room.

"Wonderful. Let's move the desk out of the way. Let's form two lines please."

The students moved as quickly as they could to get the desks out of the room. Within minutes they had formed two lines, clearly delineated by house lines.

"What a joke." Draco snickered in Pansy Parkinson's ear. She giggled that high pitched laugh of hers, making several people around her cringe.

"Only disarming spells. I don't want to have to give anyone detention on your first day back," Lupin warned. Draco rolled his eyes as the lines moved forwards. Each student was allowed to cast two spells at their opponent. When Draco reached the front of the line, he let out a harsh laugh. He was facing Hermione.

"Get her Malfoy," Crabbe guffawed.

"Ready Mudblood?" Draco taunted. Hermione just glared at him, wand at the ready.

"Go." Draco raised his wand, ready to send her hurtling across the room.

"Expeliarmus," she chanted. Draco's wand flew across the room and he stumbled backwards into the people behind him.

"Very good technique, Miss Granger."

"You'll pay for that," Draco hissed as he retrieved his wand. Without warning, Draco flicked his wrist, sending Hermione in a full body bind. Several of the Gryffindor students gasped as the girl fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Lupin placed himself between her and Draco.

"I believe my instructions were to disarm only. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take ten points from Slytherin and I will see you this evening in detention, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked insulted as he was ushered to the back of the line. The rest of the class went by quickly and students raced too put the desks back in order.

"Remember, read the first two chapters for next class," Lupin called. Hermione and Ron stayed behind as their fellow third years filed out.

"May I help you?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we don't know where Harry is. It's not like him to miss class," Hermione explained.

"No need to worry, Miss Granger. He arrived early and I sent him back to Gryffindor Tower. The poor lad was exhausted. I trust you will give him the assignment."

"Yes, Sir." With that, the pair made their way towards the Great Hall.

"We should check on Harry. We've got Care of Magical Creatures next. I don't think he'd want to miss class with Hagrid," Ron said.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall." They parted ways and Ron ran as fast as he could back to the Tower. He raced up the stairs and burst into the room to find Harry just waking up.

"Feeling better, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

"Loads better actually. I have to remember to tell Professor Lupin thanks."

"Come on, you're missing lunch. Then we've got Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."

"Don't want to miss that."

"So what did I miss?" Harry asked as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Not much…Hermione dueled Malfoy…Lupin let everyone duel. And Malfoy got detention for putting Hermione in a full body bind."

"He'll never learn will he?"

"He's just being his usual prick self." Just as they reached the doors, they ran into Irlynn. She surveyed Harry. She'd seen him in the corridor that morning in passing and had noticed he didn't look well.

"You look better," she commented. His brow furrowed at her statement. He hadn't seen her that morning, had he?

"I saw you in the corridor earlier and you looked horrible," she added.

"Yeah…Professor Lupin sent me back to the Tower to get some sleep. I crashed when I got there."

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Harry nodded and led her to just beyond the door. Ron took this as his cue to go join the rest of the Gyrffindors for lunch.

"I've been thinking…I'd like to talk to Professor Snape…get to know him…since you know…he is my Dad…but I don't know how to go about it."

"I don't think hexing him would be a good idea. He'd probably dock points."

"Well I'd never intentionally hex my own Dad, stupid."

"Just…I don't know…stay after class or something. He's bound to notice you hanging around."

"Ok…I'll try that. Thanks." They entered the hall and headed to their separate tables.

Lunch passed quickly and soon the Gryffindors and Slytherins found themselves outside with Hagrid. He looked positively awestruck at having students to instruct. Harry saw how nervous he was and wished he could help to lessen some of the anxiety. Unfortunately, he was feeling his own anxiety at the moment. He glanced up briefly to see very faint shimmers in the sky; Dementors. Hagrid cleared his throat to get the group's attention.

"Right, now everyone please let's quiet down." Murmurs still floated through the crowd for a few minutes more before everyone had turned their gaze on the half giant.

"So…uh…welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. We're going to be jumping right in today." He paused for a long moment, looking over his shoulder. He waved his hand in the general direction.

"I'd like you all to meet Buckbeak."

"Hagrid….is that a hippogriff?" Hermione asked.

"Right you are, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor."

"They are magnificent creatures. Very noble and honorable. Who wants to come meet him?" The group as a collective stepped back, leaving Harry alone.

"Brilliant. Harry come on up."

"What? Hagrid, I…" Harry trialed off and started towards the large beast.

"Ok…that's far enough. Now…make a nice, low bow." Harry did as he was directed but started to come up to fast.

"No…stay down. Wait for him to bow back. If he does, then you can touch him." Harry nodded and waited with baited breath. Just as his lower back started to get uncomfortable, the beast bent its two front legs and took a bow.

"Wonderful. Come on." Harry stood up and moved slowly towards Buckbeak.

"There you go." Hagrid said proudly as Harry patted the creature's beak.

"How about a ride?"

"A what? No…that's ok. Really Hagrid." Harry continued to protest as Hagrid picked him up and set him on the hippogriff's back.

"Hold on but try not to rip out his feathers." With that the creature took off into the air, soaring high above the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Harry's eyes widened as they climbed in altitude. He could faintly hear the voices of his fellow classmates cheering him on. He felt weightless, as if he almost didn't exist. Buckbeak dove downwards, grazing the surface of the lake with a talon or two. It seemed like an eternity before Harry was back on the ground.

"That was incredible," Harry gasped as Hagrid helped him off.

"Stupid Potter," Draco grumbled. Hagrid pulled Harry aside.

"How am I doing my first day?"

"Brilliant."

Behind them, Draco had decided to take matters into his own hands. He approached Buckbeak without taking the proper precautions or formalities and the beat had charged, knocking the blond to the ground. Draco howled in pain as he twisted on the ground, clutching his arm.

"My arm…oh it's broken. Oh I'm dying!"

"You're not dying," Hagrid assured the boy as he picked him.

"You'd better take him to hospital," Hermione called.

"Right." With that, the half giant raced off up towards the castle, a still mumbling Draco flailing abut in his arms.


	8. Word Travels

Word Travels

**Word Travels**

Harry watched Hagrid race off and let out a sigh. This wasn't going to end well. He knew that Draco's father had significant influence at Hogwarts. He gave Buckbeak one last look before going to join Ron and Hermione. Everyone else had already headed back to the castle. The trio made their way slowly.

"Oh I hope Hagrid isn't going to lose his job," Hermione fretted.

"I'm sure it will be fine. It's not like Hagrid pushed Malfoy in the way."

"Yeah…stupid git did it all on his own," Ron added.

"But Draco's father has a lot of influence with the Ministry. They could force Dumbledore to sack him."

"But they couldn't kick him off the grounds. They couldn't do that right?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so but I'm not entirely sure." They fell into silence as they reached the front doors. The clock began to toll and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

The boys followed after her and they were all glad to see the Ravenclaws already in the class. They wouldn't be subjected to having every class that term with the Slytherins. Harry took a seat next to Irlynn.

"Malfoy got mauled by a hippogriff," he whispered.

"He did? That's why Hagrid went running through the castle…"

"Yeah it was Malfoy's fault. He was just being a complete prick."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in. She seemed to know what they had been talking about but said nothing. She began her lesson as if it were any other day. They hadn't expected her to go easy on them. It would have been almost akin to Snape granting house points to anyone other than Slytherin. Partway through the lesson, Harry leaned over and whispered in his ssister's ear.

"So when do you have Potions?"

"Next."

"It's review."

"Mr. Potter. Is there something you wish to share with the class?" McGonagall asked. Harry blushed slightly.

"No, Professor."

"Then I suggest you do not disrupt my classroom again." He nodded and kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the class period. When the bell finally rang, he gathered his books and walked towards the door. Irlynn was hot on his heels.

"Why'd you tell me it was review today?"

"Because it is. He's a potion we did last term."

"So what." Harry stopped walking and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Because I thought maybe you might be able to talk to him during class if you finish the potion early."

"Oh….thanks."

The pair split at the end of the corridor and Irlynn made her way down to the dungeons. She reached the Potions classroom to find it empty except for Snape. She stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering whether she should go in and bother or not. She finally decided to risk it and walked in. She set her bag down at a table and walked up to the front of the classroom. Snape sat at his desk, reading the Daily Prophet. He appeared not to notice her.

"Excuse me, Sir." He looked up, almost surprised to see her there.

"What is it?"

"Oh…well uh I've got class…but I was wondering if we could talk?"

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular…just…to talk. Get to know each other. You are my father after all." Snape nodded his head slowly and eyed the doorway.

"Fine. You may stay after class if you wish." She smiled and started back to her seat.

"You may begin the class material if you wish."

"Thank you, Sir." She looked up at the board. Harry was right. It was a potion from last term. If she remembered correctly, she'd mastered it fairly easily. She set about filling her cauldron with water and setting it to simmer. Other students began to wander in and take their seats. Seeing that Irlynn had already started, several of her fellow Ravenclaws got to work.

The class period lasted forever, or at least that's what it felt like to Irlynn. Even though she knew how to make the potion, it seemed to be taking forever to finish. She glanced up at Snape very few minutes. He hadn't moved form his desk except to do an initial sweep of the classroom. In fact he hadn't said much of anything since he'd told her that she could stay after class.

The potion finally cooled enough fro her to hand it in. She moved silently to the front of the room and handed the vial to him. He took it and looked at her.

"Well done."

"Thank you." Snape said nothing more. Irlynn took that as her cue to return to her seat. She pulled out her Defense book and began to read the assigned chapters. Snape didn't seem to notice or if he did, he said nothing. In the back of her mind, she hoped he wasn't going to start giving her preferential treatment because she was his daughter. The bell rang, making several students jump. They all rushed to hand in the potion and get out of Snape's presence as quickly as they could. In a matter of minutes, Irlynn was the only one left. She picked up her bag and moved to stand next to his desk.

"Follow me." Snape was o his feet and halfway out of the classroom before Irlynn even realized what he'd said.

They ended up in his private quarters. Irlynn swallowed a little at the sight. It was rather intimidating and not because of the décor. She was in a Professor's private quarters. There ahd to be some rule against that.

"Sit down." She set her bag on the floor next to a large wingback chair. He sat across form her and she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Sir? You don't seem quite yourself."

"There is a mass murderer on the loose."

"I know that. Mum and Dad didn't want to let Harry and I come back because of it…especially since it looks like Sirius Black is going after Harry. We told them not to worry that we'd be safe on the grounds…that you'd be watching out for us."

"I am sure the Headmaster will keep the school as secure as possible. And your parents are right to worry for your well-being."

"But you're here…so I'm safe…right?"

"Yes." It was a delayed response and he didn't sound entirely confident in it but she figured it was still his way of saying he was getting used to her knowing who he really was.

They fell into silence for a while. Irlynn let her gaze wander around the room. It was very dark and felt almost stifling. Snape just watched her looking around and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"The staff has been informed about the attack on thee train." Irlynn paled a little.

"Have you been to the Hospital Wing?"

"No. I didn't need to. I'm fine."

"I want you to go to see Madam Pomfrey."

"But it didn't attack me. It attacked Harry…I just…felt everything that happened."

"Would you deliberately disobey an order given to you parents regarding your well-being?" he snapped.

"No…."

"Then this situation is no different."

"I swear I wasn't attacked…it's just the weird link…" He fixed her with his trademark glare and she shrunk back. Somehow this time it was different. There was real emotion behind it.

"I'll go to the Hospital Wing. But can I wait until after dinner?"

"Yes." There was a pause.

"Do you think Sirius Black would come after me too?"

"I do not see why. Very few people are aware of your connection to Mr. Potter. I doubt Sirius Black would have been privy to the information."

"Can you…do me a favor?" Irlynn asked. Snape nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble do you think you could watch out for Harry too? It would make me feel better."

"I believe I can keep abreast of his whereabouts."

"Thanks. I should go get dinner."

"If you would like, I can have the house elves bring something here. You did say you wished to talk."

"I don't want to impose if you have other things to do."

"I can make time. Your mother would want us to interact."

"Can you…tell me about her? Harry and I don't really know much about her." Snape looked a little surprised at here request but nodded his head slowly.

"What do you want to know? She and I were not exactly on the best of terms upon her death."

"What about before then? I mean you had to at least talk to each other…she did get pregnant with me after all." Severus cleared his throat.

"It was…a unique situation."

"But before then? At school?"

"Your mother and I grew up near each other. We met shortly before we started our first year at Hogwarts. She was a muggle born."

"So you told her about magic?"

"Yes…much to her sister's disgust and distrust. I believe once I inadvertently dropped a tree branch on her."

"You did? Oh I bet Mum was mad."

"She was…although I suppose it was in self defense."

"No wonder Aunt Petunia doesn't like magic."

"Your mother was a very gifted witch. Very bright. One of the best in our year." Irlynn beamed at that fact. Somehow that seemed to make her feel safe.


	9. Tea Leaf Fiasco

Tea Leaf Fiasco

**Tea Leaf Fiasco**

It was dark outside by the time Irlynn left Snape's quarters. She wasn't sure she could classify their time together as pleasant but it was a step in the right direction. She was glad to know a little about her mother. She would be sharing it with Harry the moment she saw him. Unfortunately, she didn't run into him. As she wandered the corridors, she ran into Ginny.

"Hi Ginny."

"Oh, hi Irlynn." Ginny looked a lot better than the last time Irlynn had seen her.

"How are you doing?" Irlynn asked.

"Alright. Glad classes are done for the day. You look like you've lost something."

"Not exactly. I've just been looking for Harry and I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

"I think Ron said he went to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks."

Irlynn reversed direction and moved as quickly as she could without running up to the Hospital Wing. She burst in to find Harry lying on one of the beds, reading his Defense book. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. But still a bit off. Thought I'd best come here before Hermione hexed me and dragged me." Irlynn laughed a little.

"So…I had dinner with Snape."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Wasn't too bad. Though his decorating needs help. It's all black and dreary. Anyways, he told me about Mum." Just then Madam Pomfrey walked out and Irlynn looked guilty.

"Madam Pomfrey…do you think you could look me over. I felt some of the things Harry did when the Dementor attacked." Harry raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as the mediwitch led Irlynn to another bed. Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey gave her a nod and Irlynn returned to Harry's bedside.

"I'm fine. Snape will be happy."

"So…what did he say about Mum?"

"Oh that she was one of the best in their year. She really liked Potions. They grew up near each other."

"Oh. Well…no wonder Aunt Petunia doesn't like magic. She didn't like Mum spending time with Snape."

"Well…he did drop a tree branch on her head."

"He did?" Irlynn nodded.

"Brilliant."

"You realize you just complimented Professor Snape."

"Must be the after effects of the attack." Irlynn smacked him on the arm.

"I should go. Feel better."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Shortly, Harry was left alone in the Hospital Wing. He lay there, looking up at the ceiling for what must have been hours. He was counting all the times he'd found himself there over the last two years. It had definitely been too many. Most of them hadn't been his fault. Quirrell put him there in his first year. Lockhart's lame attempt at magic had put him there a second time and now a Dementor attack. He finally managed to quiet his mind enough to fall asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up to sun streaming through the window next to his bed. He rolled over away from the light but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He tried to block out the sound of footsteps moving towards him but failed.

"Mr. Potter. You can leave now." Harry groaned.

"Come now. You're going to be late for your classes." Harry pulled himself out of bed and blearily walked towards the Great Hall. Ron caught him on the way and spun him around.

"What about breakfast?" Harry complained.

"We're going to miss the start of Divination."

"So. I hear Trelawney is a nutter."

"Still she's a nutter we've never had before."

The pair wound their way up the tall spiral staircases. They were both short of breath by the time they reached the top. They walked into the room to find it cluttered with pillows strewn everywhere and crystal balls sitting on every table. Trelawney was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Harry sat down at a table near Seamus and Dean.

"This is going to be good," Seamus hissed just as a door in front of them opened and Trelawney walked out. She was dressed in an oversized dress with bangles dangling from her wrists and large glasses perched on her nose. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a tornado.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor."

"Today, we will begin our journey into the quest to see the unknown. We will begin our journey with reading tea leaves." It was then that Harry noticed the tea cups sitting on the tables next to the crystal balls.

"I told you she was mental," Ron whispered across the table as Trelawney continued to babble about tea leaves and the inner eye. After another five minutes of long winded nonsense, Trelawney instructed them to read their partner's leaves. Ron and Harry switched cups and looked at the dregs at the bottom.

"I don't see anything," Harry said.

"Me either." Just then Trelawney stumbled over to them.

"Go ahead, young man. Tell me what you see." She was looking at Ron. He gulped.

"Uh well…this bit looks kind of like a wonky cross sort of…" Ron began and flipped through his book.

"And that means suffering. But that part up there looks like the sun…which means happiness. So…he's going to suffer, but he's going to be happy about it?" Seamus and Dean snickered behind them.

"Great," Harry grumbled to himself. Trelawney took the teacup from Ron and looked at the contents. She stumbled back and let out a raspy breath. No one noticed that Hermione had just shown up.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The Grim."

"The Grim?" Trelawney nodded feverishly.

"What's that?" Harry hissed.

"It takes the form a great dog. It's a bad omen." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

On the less than happy note, class was dismissed. Harry, Ron and Hermione traipsed down the stairs and out onto the grounds.

"You really think something is going to happen? I mean…I thought I saw a dog this summer….Irlynn and I found paw prints under a bush in our front yard."

"Harry, tea leaves is a load of rubbish," Hermione said.

"Divination is a complete crock if you ask me, poor excuse of a discipline. Ancient Runes. Now that's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes…how are you ever going to use that?" Ron scoffed. Hermione just shook her head.

"Besides…isn't that class the same time as Divination?"

"Don't be silly Ronald. I couldn't be in two places at once."

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. Harry looked up every now and then, catching the faint shadow cast by the circling Dementors.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah….just…I really don't like the Dementors. They make me nervous."

"I don't think anyone likes Dementors, mate. But they're not bothering anyone now…Dumbledore said we'd be safe."

"Yeah…but he can't control everything all the time, can he?"

"You're being silly, Harry. The Dementors haven't come near the castle or any of the students. Dumbledore would send them away in an instant if they did."

"Just trying to be realistic. Since I've apparently got a bad omen following me."

"For the last time, Harry. Nothing is following you. Not Sirius Black. Not Dementors."

"I wish I was as confident as you, Hermione. I really do. I need to go do something." Harry turned back around and started up the hill.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione shouted. Harry just ignored them. He made his back to the castle and started his way in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He was nearly there when he ran into Professor Snape.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?"

"I need to talk with the Headmaster, Sir. It's important."

"He is off the grounds at the moment."

"Oh." They stood in an awkward silence for several minutes.

"It's just that I really have a bad feeling about the Dementors. I don't know why…maybe it's because they attacked me. I just wanted to make sure that Professor Dumbledore was really serious about not letting them get in the way…" Harry began to babble.

"Mr. Potter, do I look like I have the time to listen to you babble?"

"What?"

"I suggest if you need to speak with someone, you talk with Professor McGonagall." He began to walk away, leaving Harry to stare in stunned confusion. Had he just started to ramble on to Snape? Harry shook his head and changed direction. He must really be going nuts. He finally reached Professor McGonagall's office and knocked. There was the sound of movement from within and McGonagall finally appeared at the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? Is there something you need?"

"Uh…not exactly. I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk…"

"Please, come in. What is bothering you?"

"The Dementors. I can't help but think that they are going to attack again."

"I assure you, Mr. Potter. The Dementors are not going near any of the students."

"I just have a really bad feeling, that's all."

"Your…bad feeling has been noted and I will inform the Headmaster of your concern once he returns. Now, why don't you go outside and enjoy the fresh air." Harry gave a small nod and left her office.


	10. The Sighting

The Sighting

**The Sighting**

Harry managed to get through the rest of the day without worrying too much about the Dementors or Trelawney's class. He'd holed himself up in the library, behind a large stack of books he hoped no one would take notice of. Unfortunately, someone did take notice; Professor Lupin.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Lupin had rounded the stack, carrying several rolls of parchment.

"It's alright, Professor." Harry offered the other seat to Lupin. Remus took the seat and unrolled one of the pieces of parchment.

"I was just coming here to get some work done. I can't seem to concentrate in my office."

"Oh. I was trying to avoid Ron and Hermione. They both think I've gone mental about the Dementors. You'd think I'd be more worried about a mass murderer coming after me."

"I think you have every right to be worried about the Dementors, Harry. They too pose a real threat."

"None of the other Professors seem to think so."

"Well I'm not all the Professors, now am I?"

"No…guess you're not." They fell into silence for a minute or two. Lupin scribbled some things down on the roll of parchment and Harry simply watched his quill dance along the page.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you know my mother when she was at school?"

"Yes. We were in the same year."

"Did you like her?"

"Lily was a very kind person, a gifted witch but a very kind person. She had a huge heart and was willing to give people who were different a chance."

"Yeah…I think I know what you mean," Harry mumbled.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I never got to know her." He glanced around, making sure they were alone.

"Can I tell you something, Professor?"

"Certainly."

"You've got to swear not to tell anyone."

"Alright. I think I can do that, Harry."

"I have a sister." Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry….I don't know where you heard that but—" Lupin began but Harry cut him off.

"It's true. Irlynn, she's my sister. It's really complicated and I don't really understand how but we're twins…sort of. No one knew about her though…not even my Dad."

"You mean…both of your fathers?"

"No…that's the thing. Irlynn and I have different Dads."

"Harry…why are you telling me this?"

"I…I don't know. You saved us from the Dementor. Just…don't tell Professor Snape you know anything."

"What does Professor Snape have to do with anything?"

"He's…Irlynn's Dad." Remus gave Harry a deadpan stare.

"You're joking."

"No, Sir. We found out this summer."

"That would mean…that Lily was unfaithful."

"I just wanted someone else to know the whole story….I felt kind of bad just keeping it to myself."

"Thank you for trusting me, Harry. If you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of a few things." Harry watched the Professor go and let out a sigh. Irlynn was going to kill him. With a slow breath, he stood up and went in search of his sibling. He found her coming up from the kitchens.

"You busy?" Harry called. Irlynn shook her head and the two fell into step with each other.

"I was just in the library. Don't tell Ron and Hermione."

"They've been looking for you all over the castle. They seem worried."

"I'm fine. I just needed some space to think. Anyways I ran into Professor Lupin."

"Oh, how is he? He looks kind of tired today."

"Probably had a rough first day." Harry just nodded in agreement.

"I told him."

'Told him what?"

"About us. About you and Snape."

"Harry! Why did you do that?"

"Who says it's a crime to tell people."

"People hear things…people like Sirius Black," Irlynn hissed at him.

"He's nowhere near Hogwarts. How could he know? And it's not like he knows what you look like."

"The Ministry doesn't know how he escaped from Azkaban. What if he has someone on the outside helping him?"

"You're being stupid. And besides, I already told Lupin not to tell anyone."

"Snape is going to be right pissed with you."

"You won't tell him."

"I guess not…but I don't think Dumbledore would want us to go around blabbing about it to everyone."

"I didn't tell everyone." Harry argued.

They stopped squabbling when Snape appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He fixed them both with a look as he passed by. Harry's gaze fell to the ground and Irlynn shrunk a little.

"He may be your Dad but he scares me."

"Yeah…I have to agree."

"I'd better get going. I promised Luna I'd eat dinner with her."

"Alright. I suppose I should go find Ron and Hermione and let them know I'm ok. That I haven't gone off the deep end and went to share a toilet with Myrtle." Irlynn giggled at his statement but the parted ways. Harry reached the Gryffindor Common Room to find it almost full. He finally spotted Ron and Hermione in a corner by the window.

"Hi." They both looked up, relief on both of their faces.

"Where have you been mate?"

"I was in the library…just needed some space to think. I'm fine I swear."

The trio sat in companionship for a while, just listening to the other conversations going on around them. It was Hermione who first spotted the movement outside. She turned her full attention to the window and tried to peer through the glass into the darkening sky.

"Harry, look." He turned to look at where she was pointing. He could make out a strange form moving in the shadows.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." They waded through the other Gryffindor students in the Common Room and towards the entrance Hall. They saw nothing at first. The Entrance Hall was quiet. The silence was suddenly broken by a scream. The sound came from behind them and they turned to see it had been Filch. Harry and Ron did their best not to laugh at the scraggly haired man. He was holding Mrs. Norris to his chest protectively. Hermione shook her head and pushed past the man, the boys following after her. They had noticed dirty paw prints on the floor. They followed them until they began to change.

"Look at that," Ron murmured. The prints abruptly changed to human footprints.

"That's strange," Harry agreed as they continued to follow the tracks. They led straight to the Defense corridor.

"Professor Lupin," Harry gulped and began to run down the corridor.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called but it was no use. Harry was already around the corner out of sight.

"Come on," she said to Ron. When they finally caught up with Harry, he had his ear pressed to the door. They could hear voices from within. One they recognized.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I have to find him, Remus."

"I can't help you. I'm sorry. I wish I could but it's useless."

"It's not useless, old friend. He's close I can tell. I just need you to help me find him." Harry backed away from the door a few paces.

"Sirius, you know I would help you if I could." Sirius suddenly sounded panicked.

"I think someone's coming."

"Go. Be quick."

"I'll be in touch." There was the faint sound of a whoosh and a mumbled phrase. They caught the faint flare of green from beneath the doorframe. Footsteps sounded from within the classroom and Hermione had to grab Ron and Harry by the shirttails and drag them out of sight as Lupin opened the door. He stepped out and looked up and down the corridor. Satisfied no one was there; he went back into the classroom and shut the door.

"We've got to find Irlynn." They ran as quickly as they could the Great Hall. Harry strode right up to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed his sister by the arm.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"We have to talk."

"I'm not done eating."

"Trust me, you are." When they reached Ron and Hermione, Irlynn pulled her arm from Harry's grip.

"What's going on?"

"We overheard Lupin talking…Sirius Black was in the castle."

"Who was Lupin talking with?"

"Black."

"What?"

"I know…I'm so sorry."

"Well did he mention us?"

"We didn't hear the whole conversation. But Black is looking for someone and wanted Lupin's help," Hermione explained.

"Yeah and Lupin said that he would help if he could," Ron added.

"I've royally messed this up, haven't I?"

"You didn't know he couldn't be trusted, Harry. The teachers are supposed to be our allies."

"Some ally."

"We need to let Dumbledore know. We have to find him and tell him. Come on. He should be back by now." With that the foursome raced off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. They didn't have to go far. They ran into the Headmaster halfway down the corridor.

"Where are you four going in such a hurry?"

"We were going to find you. Sirius Black was in the castle," Harry said. Dumbledore's normally jovial gaze turned instantly to ice.

"Thank you. I would you all to return to your dormitories immediately."

"Yes, Sir." They walked quickly away from the elderly wizard. Harry and Irlynn took their time reaching a point where they had to split up.

"Be careful."

"You too."


	11. Dance of the Dementors

Dance of the Dementors

**Dance of the Dementors**

Dumbledore watched the students disperse and proceeded to the Great Hall. The majority of the student body was still assembled there. He walked to the front of the room and clapped his hands several times to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet, please. I would like all students to please return to their dormitories at this time. Prefects, please organize your houses as quickly as possible." Murmurs flew up from the four house tables as students began to gather their bags and follow friends and older students out of the Hall. The staff all looked at the Headmaster like he was crazy.

"Albus, what's going?" Minerva asked.

"I will inform you all as soon as the students are safe."

A short time later, the staff had gathered in the teacher's lounge. All eyes were on the silver haired Headmaster. He surveyed his colleagues before starting.

"It has come to my attention that there has been a possible sighting of Sirius Black."

"Where?"

"Within the castle. I will investigate the allegation. In the meantime, I would like each Head of House to return and make certain none of the students go wandering off." He looked to Professor McGonagall with that sharp twinkle in his eye. He caught her head inclining slightly that she understood who he was referring to.

"Headmaster, what was the exact nature of the sighting?" Snape drawled.

"At this time, Severus I have yet to find out. I will keep you all informed. Thank you." Albus watched each staff member leave. His eyes landed on Remus' back as the man walked quickly from the room.

He walked as quickly as he could to his office and locked the door. Someone had overheard him. If the Headmaster found out, he'd no doubt be turned over to the Ministry.

"Calm down, Remus," he breathed, trying to regulate his breathing. The Headmaster was a reasonable man. Perhaps he would take pity?

In Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat among the rest of the students, waiting for McGonagall to return. When she finally walked through the Portrait hole, questions flew at her like bludgers.

"Everyone, quiet." The room quieted instantly.

"I do not wish to alarm you but there has been a possible sighting of Sirius Black on the grounds. You will remain here until further notice. No one and I repeat no one is to leave this Tower until I say so." She looked at the trio sternly as she spoke. She turned and headed for her own quarters, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

"She looked at us," Ron hissed.

"Dumbledore probably told her about the Cloak."

"But how could Dumbledore know about it?" Harry whispered.

"Look. I think we should just stay here, like Professor McGonagall said."

"Hermione, we didn't tell him everything. He needs to know it was Lupin."

"Shh, not so loud," she reprimanded.

Elsewhere in the castle, Dumbledore was pacing in his office. He knew that Harry and his friends had more to say and he'd cut them off. Perhaps it would prove useful to ask them what else they had heard or seen. The Headmaster wasn't entirely convinced that Black had really managed to gain entrance into the castle. The Dementors would have been alerted to his presence. He began to turn what must have been the twentieth rotation into the floor when a knock came.

"Come in." Argus Filch appeared, holding Mrs. Norris to his chest still.

"You might want to see this Headmaster. Proof that Black was here." The caretaker led the Headmaster down to the Defense corridor.

"See…muddy footprints."

"Thank you Argus. You've been most helpful." Filch nodded and walked off, stroking his cat as he went. Dumbledore surveyed the footprints. They led around the corner and seemed to disappear. Dumbledore turned around to follow the prints to their point of origin when he noticed that the prints had appeared abruptly from paw prints.

"Curious." He followed them to the Entrance Hall. He nodded his head and smiled a little. He'd figured out how Black had gotten past the Dementors. He retraced the prints back to the Defense corridor. They faded almost imperceptibly at Lupin's door. Dumbledore knocked. There was movement form within and hurried steps. Lupin pulled the door open a few inches.

"Headmaster."

"Remus, I was hoping you could take a look at something for me."

"Certainly." He opened the door all the way and stepped out.

"These footprints lead directly to your door. Curiously, they were a few paces back, paw prints."

"It suggests an Animagus," Lupin replied.

"Precisely what I thought. Is Sirius Black an Animagus, Professor?"

"I don't recall, Albus. It was a long time ago that he and I knew each other."

"Remus, I know you were friends. Please do not lie to me. Was he here?" Remus averted his gaze and let out a breath.

"Briefly. He's gone though. I haven't a clue where he went other than off the grounds. I assure you he is not here."

"Thank you, Professor. Good night." Remus watched the elderly man go and heaved a sigh of relief. He'd been forgiving after all.

The following morning, students were permitted to leave their dormitories and return to classes.. The threat seemed to be over and no one was worse the wear. Harry and company however were more anxious around Lupin.

"I'm glad Quidditch is on Saturday," Harry muttered as they walked towards the Potions classroom."

"Yeah, will be nice to have a distraction from all of this."

"I'm sure you'll play wonderfully, Harry."

"Thanks."

Potions class was bearable that day. Snape only took a total of thirty points from Gryffindor during the class period and Harry only received one or two scathing remarks about his work. Partway through the class, Harry felt something hit him from behind. He looked down to see a piece of parchment wadded it up and Malfoy looking smugly at him. Harry picked up the parchment and uncrumpled it. It depicted a stick figure version of Harry being hit with a bludger.

Saturday finally arrived and Harry was grateful. They'd all been expecting clear weather but the skies had opened up and started pouring buckets of rain just before dawn. So he and the rest of the Gryffindor players traipsed out to the pitch, trying not to get too wet for the match.

"Everyone, play hard, but be careful," Wood ordered.

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself circling the pitch, searching through his rain streaked goggles for the snitch. He watched the action going on below him every few seconds to make sure his teammates were alright. He was concentrating on Wood when he caught something gold flitter past out of the corner of his eye. Harry took off like a shot, flying high into the atmosphere.

The snitch darted and weaved just out of Harry's grasp. Harry leaned forward on his broom, trying to reach for the ball when he went barreling sideways. Malfoy had managed to collide with him. The two continued to fight for position, climbing higher into the atmosphere. Harry's goggles started to freeze over and he could barely make out the snitch. He didn't notice Malfoy veer off. Instead, all Harry could focus on was the screaming voice in his head. Dementors had suddenly appeared from above him and were sucking the life from his body. He tried to outmaneuver them but found himself plummeting Earthward.

"Look," Irlynn called from where she stood next to Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. They watched helplessly as Harry zoomed towards the ground, already unconscious. From out of nowhere, Dumbledore appeared, casting a smell to lessen the blow as Harry finally collided with the ground. Wordlessly he shot a bright flash of light upwards and the Dementors scattered.

"Oh no," Irlynn gulped, already pushing past people to be at her brother's side. Dumbledore scooped Harry up and carried him off the pitch. Irlynn changed course when she aw the Headmaster moving with quick steps back to the castle. She sprinted several times to catch up wit him.

"Is he going to be alright/" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of him." Dumbledore strode into the castle, leaving a rain soaked Irlynn to stand in the Entrance Hall. She chanced a look over her shoulder at dark sky. She got a very bad feeling about all of this. First Sirius Black appearing and then Harry being attacked again by Dementors. She was going to have a serious talk with Snape once she was certain Harry was safe and would recover. She was pulled from her thoughts when Ron and Hermione reached the doorway

"Where'd he take Harry?"

"Hospital Wing." Together, the three friends made their way up to the Hospital Wing. They arrived just as Dumbledore was walking out.

"You will have to come back alter. He's in no condition to have visitors." Irlynn fixed him with a pleading look but even Dumbledor'e concern for Harry's well-being could not allow her in.

"I'm sorry my dear. You will just have to wait. Why don't you three go back and get dried off. You'll feel better." They shared uncertain looks.

"If you will excuse me, I have a matter to attend to."


	12. A Lesson on Fear

A Lesson on Fear

**A Lesson on Fear**

When Harry came to in the Hospital Wing, he was surrounded by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as Hermione and Irlynn. He sat up slowly and searched for his glasses. Ron handed them to him. He looked at his teammates. They all looked rather grim.

"How are you feeling?" Irlynn asked.

"Ok I guess. My head's a bit foggy. I'm alright though….right?"

"Yeah…course you are."

"I remember flying after the snitch. Then I felt cold…like I couldn't breathe. Someone was screaming and then I woke up here."

"The Dementors attacked you…" Harry looked to Irlynn but she just shook her head.

"Dumbledore was right mad about the whole thing."

"He went off to contact the Ministry right after he left you here," Irlynn supplied. Harry's brow furrowed until a light seemed to go off.

"The match. What happened?" Harry blurted.

"Sorry mate…we lost."

"It's not your fault," Wood tried to assure him. The Weasleys seemed to all share an uneasy look.

"Uh…there was another problem."

"What?"

"Well…your broom…it sort of…flew into the Whomping Willow…" Ron mumbled, placing the remains of Harry's broom on the bed next to him. Harry let out a groan at the state of his broom.

"I'm sure we can fix it…"

"Come on, we should let him rest." Between the two of them, Irlynn and Hermione managed to usher the Quidditch team out of the Hospital Wing. The girls parted ways and Irlynn got as close to Ravenclaw Tower as she could without being seen before turning in the other direction. Making sure no one saw her; she raced down to the dungeons. She reached Snape's office and knocked. She got no answer but she could hear movement from within. After a prolonged few minutes, Snape opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Make it brief."

"Why didn't you do anything at the match?" she accused right away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When the Dementors attacked Harry. You said you would keep him safe too. You didn't do anything!"

"The Headmaster handled the situation. I cannot cater to Mr. Potter's or your whim at any given moment."

"He could have died."

"He did not die and the Headmaster would not have let that happen." She opened her mouth to speak again but closed it. He did have a point. The Headmaster had taken care of the situation. She looked at her shoes for a moment. Tentatively, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will not allow the Dementors to harm you."

"Thanks."

"You should return to your dormitory. You have an exam on Monday in my class and I expect you to be prepared."

"Yes, Sir." With that, Irlynn turned around walked back in the direction of her dormitory.

The weekend passed slowly. Everyone seemed to still be on edge about the Dementors. Dumbledore seemed agitated as well. He stayed sequestered in his office. Minerva shared concerned looks with several of the other staff but no one attempted to disturb Albus. Midday on Sunday, Madam Pomfrey released Harry. He made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and found Ron and Hermione sitting alone in the Common Room.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know. Good to see you up and about, Harry."

"I'm glad to be out. But I'm not looking forward to the work I've still got to do."

"We're cramming for Snape's exam," Ron said.

"Speak for yourself," Hermione quipped.

Harry just shook his head and joined them on the couch. He took Hermione's potions book and began to flip through it. She gave him an annoyed look but said nothing. She turned to her Charms reading.

The following day dawned early for Harry and his friends. Harry dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't pay much attention to what he was eating. All he could think about was how poorly he'd slept the night before. Madam Pomfrey must have given him a sleeping draft while in the infirmary. He blinked several times to try and wake himself up as he and the rest of the Gryffindor third years trudged down to the dungeons. Snape seemed to be in an extra foul mood this morning. He handed out the exams and sat the entire class period, glowering angrily at Harry. The boy tried to ignore the uneasy feeling of his Professor's gaze and to focus on the test.

When the bell finally rang, Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief. He handed in the exam as quickly as possible and bolted like a shot from the room. He, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Defense corridor. When they arrived, the classroom had been cleared of all the desks. A very large armoire sat at one end of the room. A record player sat on the window sill to their left.

"Good morning," Lupin greeted with a smile. They all looked a little edgy.

"Good morning, Sir." The trio stood off to one side, waiting for the rest of their classmates to arrive. Once everyone was assembled, Lupin moved to stand in front of the armoire. They could all tell that there was something inside it.

"Can anyone give a guess as to what that is?" Seamus raised his hand.

"That's a boggart that is."

"Correct, Mr. Finnegan. Does anyone know what a boggart looks like?' Despite her unease, Hermione's hand shot up. Lupin gave her a nod.

"No one knows. A boggart takes the form of a person's worst fear. It appears different for everyone."

"Right you are, Miss Granger." Lupin cleared his throat.

"Now, it is very simple to defeat a boggart. All it requires is laughter…and a spell of course."

They practiced the incantation for a few minutes, many of the Slytherins including Draco grumbling all the while. Once he was satisfied that they were prepared. He instructed them for two lines. Neville Longbottom was shoved by several Slytherin students to the front of the line.

"Now, Neville. What are you most afraid of?" Neville swallowed loudly.

"Professor Snape," he managed to get out.

"I think he inspires fear in many of us. Now…you live with your grandmother correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to turn into her either."

"Don't worry, it won't." Lupin moved closer and whispered something in Neville's ear. The boy nodded and lifted his wand. Lupin flicked his wrist at the armoire and the door swung open. Professor Snape walked out, looking positively disgusted with Neville.

"Riddikulus." The boggart began to twist and turn, finally reshaping to be Professor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothing. The entire class laughed, making Neville smile.

"Wonderful. Next person!" Lupin turned and set the record player to on. Music began to blare throughout the room and the mood seemed to lighten. Several other Gryffindor students went. Ron got to the front of the line and stood still as a statue. The boggart began to twist and reform again, becoming a giant spider. Ron slowly raised his wand and mumbled the spell. The spider adopted roller skates and began to slip slide around the room.

"Good, good. Who's next?" Harry stepped up and watched as the dancing spider began to change. It wasn't until the creature began to take shape that Lupin realized that Harry was up. The boggart had a split second chance to become a Dementor before Lupin threw himself in the way, causing the creature to assume a new shape. This time it appeared as full moon coming out from behind wispy clouds.

'Riddikulus!" Lupin shouted and the moon began a deflating balloon. He sent it back into the armoire and turned back to face the students. Many of them let out whines.

"Sorry. But you don't' want too much of a good thing. Class is dismissed." Harry went to join Ron and Hermione. They had a good half hour to kill now. Lupin watched them go and bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should go after them. He had a sinking feeling that they had overheard his conversation with Sirius. After a few more moments of debate, he let them go.

"That was an informative lesson," Hermione stated.

"Harry didn't even get to cast the spell."

"That's ok. I don't know if I could have done it anyways."

"Don't be silly Harry. OF course you could have."

"I don't get why he stopped you. It's not like we haven't seen a Dementor before," Ron muttered. Harry nodded slowly as they wandered the corridors.

"Maybe…maybe he thought I was going to see Voldemort."

""You think so?"

"Well…I did think about Voldemort at first. But then I remembered how the Dementors made me feel and the screaming voice in my head…Mum's voice. And it seemed like the bigger fear."

"You're right to fear the Dementors Harry. They're fear itself really."

"Let's go to the kitchens. I'm starving." Harry and Hermione just laughed and shook their heads as they followed him down to the kitchens.


	13. Secrets

Secrets

**Secrets**

Autumn finally melded into winter. The mood at the school was beginning to reflect the anxiety most of the students felt in longing to spend some time at home. Harry definitely felt ready to be rid of the Dementors for a while. Winter had also brought the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. Harry, along with the majority of the third years and above congregated in the courtyard, handing in their permission slips to Professor McGonagall. Minerva looked down at Harry's slip; Victoria had signed her. Harry had turned and was starting to walk away when she reached out her hand to stop him.

"Mr. Potter." He turned around.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"Why? I got my permission form signed."

"But not by a parent or guardian. As far as I am aware, the Dursleys are still your legal guardians."

"I haven't lived with them since before my second year."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Harry looked distraught as he faced his friends.

"You lot go."

"Harry, are you sure?" Irlynn asked.

"Yeah…I'll be fine."

Irlynn, Ron and Hermione didn't look too convinced but followed Filch and the rest of the students in the direction of the village. Harry heaved a sigh and walked back inside the castle. It seemed so unfair that his own sister's parents couldn't sign one bloody permission form and have it count. He stalked up to the boy's dormitory and rummaged in his trunk fore his dad's cloak. He donned it and with determined steps started off for the village. He was partway through the courtyard when he felt two pair of hands grab him under the arms and drag him back inside.

"Get off!" Harry shouted as Fred and George pulled the cloak off.

"Would you keep it down," they hissed.

"Let me go."

"Shut your trap already. We have a proposition for you." Harry let out a huff but let them talk. Fred pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and showed it to Harry. He just gave a raised brow in response.

"Just watch."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Fred and George tapped the parchment with their wands. Ink began to pour through the whole thing, becoming a map of the school.

"Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"The Marauders. The brilliant blokes who created the map. You can see anyone in the castle, any time any where."

"Brilliant."

"We know."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Nicked from Filch's office our first year."

"And after some discussion, we've decided that your needs are greater than ours."

"Just don't forget, when you're done you have to tap it with your wand and say 'mischief managed'. Then it will just look like a bunch of scrap parchment."

"Thanks guys."

"Now, we suggest this passageway out of the castle. It leads right to the cellar of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop."

"You better get going, Filch is on his way." Harry thanked the twins again and donned his cloak. He moved as quickly as he could the statue of the witch with the hooked nose and climbed into the passage way. He navigated the tunnel until he came out at the other end. He climbed into the cellar as quietly as he could and made his way up to the shop. Making sure the cloak covered all of him; he walked outside, wandering around the village with a hidden smile on his face.

Not far way, Ron, Hermione and Irlynn were looking at the Shrieking Shack. They all stood at a distance, unsure of how close to get. None of them heard Malfoy and his goons approach them.

"Oh look, its Weaselby, the Mudblood." Irlynn spun around and had her wand at his throat in seconds.

"Don't call them that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I could hex you into next week." Draco was about to say something when a snowball collided with the back of his head. He stumbled back and fell in the snow. Crabbe and Goyle started to help him up when something unseen grabbed them and sent them stumbling in opposite direction. The three of them, after some additional humiliation ran off back towards the village. Harry turned around, pulling off the cloak. Ron and Hermione were laughing at the antics but Irlynn looked cross.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I could have taken him."

"So…that was more fun."

"Now he'll think I don't follow through on my word."

"Come off it. It's Malfoy, remember. Who cares what he thinks anyways." She let out annoyed breath but nodded.

"Why wouldn't McGonagall let you come?" Ron asked as they headed back to the village.

"Said that my form had to be signed by a parent or guardian and that Mum wasn't either."

"Rubbish," Irlynn grumbled.

"Yeah…I'll talk to Dumbledore…see if he can allow it."

They had reached The Three Broomsticks. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge were getting out of a carriage. The quartet stopped and ducked out of view.

"I wonder what they are doing there."

"Let's fine out," Harry said, ducking beneath the cloak. He slipped through the doorway after the Minister. Ron, Hermione and Irlynn tried to get in but three very rude shrunken heads shooed them away. Harry managed to sneak into an upper room where Madam Rosemerta was pouring drinks for her guests.

"Any news Minister/" Rosemerta asked.

"He's been spotted a few places but nothing confirmed."

"It's such a tragedy," Minerva sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He betrayed people he called friends. He and James Potter were friends during their time at school."

"Didn't he kill…who was it…Peter Pettigrew?" Rosemerta questioned. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, little lump of a boy. Always trailing after James and Sirius."

"The worst part of all of this is that Sirius Black was and to this day remains Harry Potter's godfather." Harry's jaw dropped and he felt sick to his stomach. He backed out of the room and thundered down the stars. He pushed patrons out of the way so he could get out of the building. Once outside he ran off in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Ron, Hermione and Irlynn noticed the footprints and followed after him at a distance. The tracks finally stopped and they could hear lout sniffling. Hermione and Irlynn shared a worried look as both girls approached him. Hermione pulled the cloak off to find Harry crying.

"What's wrong? What did they say?"

"He…he was my Dad's friend. He betrayed them." Irlynn wrapped her arms around her brother.

"He got Mum killed," he spat.

"We'll find him and make him pay," Irlynn promised.

"And…he's….he's my godfather." His friends looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Ron croaked out, finally moving a few paces closer.

"My parents trusted him….I'm going to find him….and when I do…I'm going to kill him." Irlynn just squeezed his shoulder and stood up. Together, the foursome walked back to Hogwarts. No one seemed to notice that Harry had disappeared. He just walked silently up to the dormitory and tossed himself at his bed. Irlynn waited outside the Common Room for Hermione and Ron to come back out. A short time later, they sat in the kitchens.

"He seems pretty upset about this," Ron said.

'OF course he is, Ron. A mass murderer who got his parents killed his his godfather. I'd be pretty upset too," Irlynn snapped.

"Right…sorry."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Confront Professor Lupin about where Sirius Black is hiding."

"I think we should tell Dumbledore about it…"

"I have a feeling he already knows. And besides, he would probably wonder why we waited so long to tell him," Hermione retorted.

"And the bloke is still teaching here. I think Dumbledore's gone mental," Ron muttered into his chicken leg.

Far above them, Lupin sat in his private quarters, a fire blazing. Sirius' face looked up at the tired looking man. Neither man spoke for a while. Finally Lupin cleared his throat.

"I've been keeping an eye on him for you."

"Thanks. How is he?"

"He seems to be really affected by the Dementors. I think after the holiday I'll pull him aside and offer to help him."

"You think he could do it?"

"He's very talented Sirius."

"Of course he is. Takes after his Dad." Lupin nodded and licked his licks. He'd been itching to share the secret regarding Harry and Irlynn with Sirius for several months.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. But I want to do it face to face."

"Well it's not safe for me to be on the grounds."

"What about the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sunday evening. I'll meet you there." Sirius' head nodded as best it could in the flames.

"Does Harry suspect anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Somehow I don't think he'd take it very well."

"No…no I don't think he would either." Another silence fell between them. Lupin ran a hand over his robes. He really needed to get new ones. He finally stood up.

"Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, Remus. See you Sunday."


	14. Shrieking Shack

Shrieking Shack

**Shrieking Shack**

Sunday evening came quickly for Remus. HE shivered a little as he trudged out to the Whomping Willow in his threadbare cloak. With a quick flourish of his wand, the tree's usually vicious branches remained still. He ducked into a small hole in the tree's roots. He didn't notice that he was being watched. Hermione had been sitting in Gryffindor Tower reading her Herbology textbook when she noticed him sneak away. Her brow furrowed and she set the book down. Just as she was about go find Harry and Ron, they climbed through the Portrait Hole.

"I was just going to find you."

"Why?"

"Lupin, he just disappeared into the Whomping Willow."

"Into it? It's a tree, Hermione," Ron scoffed.

"I don't now he did it. Come on…let's go see where he went." Together, the trio began to race through the corridors. They reached the Entrance Hall just in time to catch Irlynn waking out of the Great Hall.

"Come on," Harry called. She gave him a confused look but said goodbye to her friends nonetheless.

"Where are you going?"

"We're following Professor Lupin." None of them noticed Snape's gaze following them out the front doors.

The quartet made their way down the large hill to the Whomping Willow. Unfortunately for them, the spell had worn off and the tree was back to trying to squash people like bugs.

"Watch out!' Ron called pushing Hermione out of the way.

"How'd Lupin get past the tree?" Harry shouted as he dodged an incoming tree limb.

"He immobilized it."

"So immobilize it."

"Immobulus!" she chanted. The three went stock still.

"Thanks." Harry ducked under the branch near him and slowly edged towards the gap in the roots. He ended up sliding down face first. He landed painful on his stomach. He had just enough time to roll out of the way before Ron, Hermione and Irlynn joined him.

"Ow," they all groaned. Harry stood up and could have sworn he heard voices.

"Shh," he hissed. The other three fell silent as they moved slowly towards a set of rickety stairs.

"I hear voices," Ron whispered.

A few flights above them, Remus found Sirius waiting for him. The pair hugged quickly. They definitely had looked better than they did right now. Still, Sirius was grinning at his friend.

"I am so close to finding him, Remus. So close."

"Just be careful."

"I will be, Mooney. No worries. So….you teaching. Dumbledore not afraid you'd go after a student?" Remus knew his friend was only teasing but he glared nonetheless.

"The students don't know about my condition. It's best if they don't. I can only imagine how quickly parents would be sending letters telling Dumbledore to fire me."

"I won't say a word." Remus smiled a little. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his friend.

"So…what did you need to tell me face to face?"

"It's…rather complicated….it's about James and Lily."

Down below them, Harry and company were making their way up the stairs as quietly as they could. Ron nearly tripped over a loose boar d let out a yelp. Harry clapped his hand over his friend's mouth just in time to muffle the sound.

"I know it's the Shrieking Shack, but I don't think we want to add to it," Irlynn whispered. Ron just nodded and kept moving. They reached the landing outside the top room and could hear the conversation going on now more clearly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Lupin cleared his throat.

"It turns out…Lily had…two children."

"That's not possible, Remus. We would have known."

"I know it seems impossible, Sirius but it's not."

"Who told you this?"

"Harry did. He found out a few years ago that he has a sister."

"What happened to her then? Why didn't we ever hear anything about a second child?"

"According to Harry—" Lupin began but both Harry and Irlynn had already burst in, wands raised.

"You lair!" Harry shouted.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I…Harry it's not what you think."

"No? What is it then? Because it looks like you were about to tell a mass murderer something you shouldn't be telling anyone," Harry accused.

"You've got the wrong impression about me, Harry. I don't blame you for that…but…I'm your godfather. I was friends with your parents."

"Friends long enough to gain their trust so you could betray them to Voldemort."

"Harry please let me explain."

"Shut up. I'm turning you both in to Dumbledore." Irlynn had just stood there, letting Harry defuse some of his anger. Once it looked like he was done, she opened her mouth.

"I really don't think you want to finish telling him about our mother. I have a feeling things might get a bit ugly."

"God Remus, she looks just like Lily." Behind Irlynn and Harry, Ron gave a loud whimper and a gasp.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked without turning around.

"Uh…Harry….we've got company."

Harry noticed Sirius taken on a scowl and was hunting around in his prison garb for his wand. Professor Lupin had his wand out too. Harry slowly turned around to see Professor Snape looming in the doorway.

"Lower your wands."

"But Sir…" Harry began.

"Not you." Harry and Irlynn exchanged a nervous look but stepped aside while Snape swept in between them.

"I should have known you were hiding an old friend, Lupin."

"I see you're as…charming as ever, Snivelly."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't drag you off the Dementors right now, Black?"

"Because you don't want to look bad in front her," Lupin said, pointing at Irlynn.

"What makes you think I care what a third year Ravenclaw thinks?"

"Because she's your daughter." Snape's eyes bulged and he lunged at Lupin. Sirius' eyes bulged as well and dove in to stop Snape. Sirius got a handful of Snape's robes and was about to punch him in the nose when Lupin attempted to intervene.

"Don't be mad at me, Severus. I wouldn't have known if Harry hadn't told me."

"I told you because I thought I could trust you!" Harry shouted, trying to get a spell off. Unfortunately he ended up hitting Snape, sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. Irlynn turned and with her free hand landed a solid punch to Harry's nose. He went stumbling backwards.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?"

"You just hexed my Dad…again!"

"I wasn't aiming for him. Merlin that hurt," Harry shot back.

"And maybe part of it was because you told him about us."

"You're going mental!"

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted at the pair.

"It's not going to do any good for you two to decide this is the time to have a proper sibling row." She walked up to the other two adults, wand raised.

"What are you helping him with?"

"Not what you think Miss Granger."

"You see…Peter Pettigrew…friend of ours at school, he's the real traitor" Just then Ron let out another loud yelp as Scabbers leapt from his pocket and began to try and scurry away.

"Pettigrew, you killed him.'

"No…I didn't. Not yet anyways. See, he's a nasty little bugger. Turned tail on us and joined You-Know-Who."

"Why do you think he's here?" Irlynn asked.

"He's…an Animagus."

"A person who can turn from human into an animal," Hermione supplied when Harry and Ron gave her weird looks.

"Exactly."

"Like you," Harry said. Sirius nodded.

"Well what does he turn into?"

"A rat." Ron had managed to get a hand on Scabbers. The creature was still squirming to get free when he walked into the room.

"I read all they found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger."

"He cut it off himself to fake his own death." Ron glanced down at Scabbers. It was the first time he'd really taken notice of Scabbers' missing toe. He paled and held his hands out.

"Uh…take him." Sirius' eyes lit up like it was Christmas. He snatched the rat and had Remus cast a spell to reverse the process. In a matter of seconds a very fat, balding, buck-toothed man stood before them. He was quivering so much he could barely stand.

"R-Remus…S-Sirius…my old friends."

"Traitor," Sirius hissed.

"No…I…you don't know how strong he is." He turned to Harry and reached out a hand.

"You look so much like your father…he'd give me mercy."

"Don't touch me." Pettigrew's eyes darted towards Irlynn.

"Don't get her angry. She'll pop you one," Harry hissed.

"Please…I…I'm sorry."

"We'll take him back to the castle…let the Dementors do what they want."

"We need to clear Sirius first. I'm sure we can convince Professor Snape to lend us some Veritaserum," Remus said.

"He'd probably poison…not that I'm objecting." Just then, Severus came to. He pulled himself to his feet and towered over Harry.

"I swear Sir, I was aiming for him," Harry said, pointing at Lupin.

"She hit me…I think that's punishment enough." Irlynn crossed her arms over her chest.

"He deserved to get punched, Sir."

'We will deal with your antics later."

"Professor, we need to bring Pettigrew back to Dumbledore. Sirius is innocent," Hermione said. Snape looked disgustedly at Sirius but when his eyes fell on Pettigrew, he looked like he paled a few shades.

"Pathetic," he hissed, turning on his heel and gliding out of the room. Awkwardly, Harry and company managed to find a way back to the school grounds.


	15. The Truth and Nothing But the Truth

The Truth and Nothing But the Truth

**The Truth and Nothing But the Truth**

The walk back to the castle proved to be much more difficult than it should have been. Pettigrew attempted to run off every few minutes, only to be corralled back by Remus or Sirius.

"Can't you knock him out?" Harry snapped.

"Believe me, Harry I'd love to," Sirius replied just as Peter made another break for it. Snape watched the man scurry a few more feet before raising his and. A spell shot out and hit Peter squarely in the back. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks." Between the two of them, Remus and Sirius dragged Peter's immobile body back through the grounds. They reached the Entrance Hall and Snape stopped them.

"I will inform the Headmaster. I suggest you stay here and do not do anything stupid." Sirius just rolled his eyes as Snape walked away.

"Still the same old prick isn't he? Greasy and everything." Irlynn spun around.

"Say one more thing about him and I'll hex your bloody mouth off."

"She's got his temper." They all just stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes. The corridors coming to and from the Entrance Hall seemed oddly empty to Harry and his friends. Finally after ten very tense minutes, Snape returned and indicated they should follow him. They would their way through an embellished route up to Dumbledore's office. They entered to find Dumbledore just relighting a fire.

"Headmaster," Snape called. Dumbledore looked up and ushered his guests in.

"Miss Granger, please close the door." Hermione pushed the door shut and watched as Sirius and Remus set Peter in a chair. Remus pulled his wand from his robes and revived Peter. His head snapped up and he tried to get away but Sirius had already borrowed Lupin's wand to restrain him. Peter's eyes darted around the room and bulged in fear when they landed on Dumbledore. The usually jovial wizard now wore an expression of icy hostility.

"The Minister will be with us shortly."

"Is it necessary for them to be present" Snape asked, pointing to Harry and company.

"There is no harm in it, Severus." Just then there was a loud 'whoosh' and the flames in the fireplace turned green. From within the fireplace, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge emerged. He coughed for a moment or two as he wiped the soot off his robes. He looked at the occupants of the room and jumped a good foot and a half.

"Headmaster, what is the meaning of this."

"I believe we have the opportunity to correct an error in justice, Minister." Dumbledore turned and gave Snape a slight nod. Snape pulled a vial from within his robes and forced the contents down Pettigrew's throat. Peter choked as the liquid made its way down his throat. He looked panic-stricken at Dumbledore looked to Fudge.

"If I may, Minister?" Fudge just nodded, his eyes darting nervously between Peter and Sirius.

"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?"

"Y-Yes."

"Were you at any time friends with Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes…in school."

Dumbledore began to pace back and forth in front of Peter, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. He seemed to choosing his next words with care. Both Harry and Irlynn waited with baited breath for the question. They had a strong feeling they were not going to like the answer.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes." Peter looked as if he would be ill. He struggled against the ropes that bound him to the chair but it did him no good. It hadn't occurred to him until that time that Snape had force-fed him Veritaserum.

"I knew they shouldn't have trust you, you little filthy rat," Sirius snarled, making a lunge at the smaller man.

"Don't," Remus said, grabbing his friend and pulling him away.

"What part did you have in their deaths?"

"I…I told the Dark Lord where they were hiding…gave him the information to find the house." Dumbledore paused in his questioning once more. He turned his attention to Sirius. He could tell the ex-convict was barely keeping his rage in check. As calmly as he could, Albus bent down close to Peter.

"Are you responsible for Sirius Black's arrest and time served in Azkaban?" Peter bit his tongue, trying to keep from answering but the words rolled off his tongue with sickening ease.

"Yes."

"And are you not in fact the one who committed the crimes brought against Sirius Black?"

"Yes." Dumbledore looked at Fudge.

"I believe you have your answers, Minister." Fudge just stood next to the fireplace, staring at the people in front of him.

"I…I suppose I do, Headmaster."

"I would like you to submit an article to the Daily Prophet, exonerating Sirius Black and revealing the truth about Peter Pettigrew." Fudge looked embarrassed.

"Of course. It will be in tomorrow's issue. I'll send some Aurors to collect him," Fudge mumbled, vaguely pointing at Pettigrew before returning to his office.

"Please…I beg you…don't send me to Azkaban."

"It's where you belong, Peter."

"Remus…Sirius…what would you have done?"

"I would have died rather than betray the people I care about."

"May I suggest we incapacitate him until the Aurors arrive," Snape drawled from the corner.

"You going to hit him over the head with a tree branch," Sirius snickered.

"We will lock him in a tower until the authorities arrive. We will post guards in case he attempts to escape," Dumbledore said.

"I would like you four to please return to your dormitories." Irlynn gave Snape a reluctant look but followed Ron and Hermione out of the rom. Harry lingered a moment, but disappeared too.

"Severus, would you please escort Mr. Pettigrew to the North Tower? I would like a word with Sirius." Snape undid the restraints and dragged Peter from the room. Remus turned to leave but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I would like you to stay as well." Remus and Sirius took seats across from Dumbledore.

"I wish to apologize to both of you."

"I should have known you would not betray Lily and James."

"The odds were against me. And my family isn't exactly….innocent."

"And Remus, I owe you an apology as well. I should not have doubted your intentions."

"Understand your concerns, Headmaster. It wouldn't look well on the school if your newest addition to the staff was harboring a fugitive."

"If I may ask, where have you been staying?" Dumbledore addressed the question to Sirius.

"Back at my parents' house. I figure I've got every right to be there…not that I'm thrilled to be there but it's a place they wouldn't look for me." Dumbledore nodded and let out a slow breath.

"Severus also told me that you know about Irlynn."

"I…I was wrong to bring up the subject. I broke Harry's trust."

"I understand you both cared about Lily but I am inclined to believe that it was not your place to share that information."

"Dumbledore…Lily would never betray James like that."

"I'm afraid she did, Sirius." Sirius leaned back and ran his hand over his forehead.

"It just doesn't make sense."

"It was a complicated situation. I think it best to let the subject rest until Harry or Irlynn feel it is the time and place to discuss it with you."

High above them, Snape had just tossed Pettigrew into the tower and slammed the gate shut. He locked it and just stared at the man before him.

"You deserve to be given to the Dementors now."

"How…how can you say that? You served him too."

"My loyalties are not in question."

"You hated James….why do you care that he died?"

"To be frank, I was not bothered by his death. Lily's death was unnecessary." With that Snape turned on his heel and walked a few paces away. Peter kept his gaze focused on Snape's back for as long as he could before his body began to change. In a matter of moments he scurried out of his clothing and climbed through the bars on the gate. Snape's ears pricked up at the sound and spun around just in time to see Pettigrew scurrying for the stairs.

"Damn it." He flicked his wand but the rat dove out of the way. Snape gave chase down the stairs and through the corridor. He finally lost sight of the Animagus around a corner. He let out a breath and with as much composure as he could manage and walked up to the Headmaster's office. He arrived to find Dumbledore, Lupin and Black walking out.

"Is something wrong?"

"He escaped."

"You bloody idiot. You let him get away."

"I did not 'let him get away'. He has had twelve years as a rat to maneuver spells."

"Quarrelling isn't going to do any good. We've got to find him," Remus retorted.

"Where did you last see him, Severus?"

"He was in the Transfiguration Corridor. I will inform Minerva of the situation." Snape took off like a shot before anyone could get another word in.


	16. Mischief Managed

Mischief Managed

**Mischief Managed**

Snape walked as quickly as he could to Professor McGonagall's office. As he rounded each corner he swept the surrounding area for any sign of Pettigrew. Severus reached her office and knocked twice. She pulled the door open.

"The Headmaster needs your assistance with apprehending a fugitive."

"Oh Merlin…it's Sirius Black isn't it?"

"No. Peter Pettigrew. He has made a full confession to the Minster."

"But I.." He didn't give her time to continue her sentence. He dragged her along after him.

"Would you at least tell me what we are looking for?"

"A rat."

"How descriptive."

"Ronald Weasley's rat. Is that precise enough for you?" he snapped.

Minerva just let out a huff as they searched the corridor for Pettigrew. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Irlynn were a few corridors away. They were taking their time returning to their respective dormitories. Harry and Irlynn seemed to be ignoring the other.

"Would you two stop being immature and just talk to each other?" Hermione ordered. Harry looked at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. Irlynn swallowed and opened her mouth to speak.

"I guess I shouldn't have hit you…and I'm sorry I threatened your godfather."

"Thanks."

"Well aren't you going to apologize?"

"What do I have to apologize for? She's the one going all mental."

They fell silent and began to walk down the corridor when something fell out of Harry's pocket. Ron bent down to pick it up and his brow wrinkled.

"The Marauder's Map?" Harry snatched it back.

"The twins gave it to me. Shows everyone in the castle."

"Really? Well come on, let's see it then." Harry slowly opened the map. Hundreds of footprints wandered around the castle and the grounds. Ron grinned and Irlynn looked interested as well.

Around the corner, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius searched every crevice and shadowy alcove. They came upon Harry and his friends just as Harry realized they weren't alone. He tried to hide the map but failed miserably. Sirius had caught sight of it and cracked a smile.

"James would be proud." Harry looked confused.

"Definitely taking after Prongs, don't think Mooney?"

"Sirius, would you stop that?" Remus hissed. Harry's eyes lit up as he flipped the map back to the cover.

"You were the Marauders?" Sirius nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"How about we use that to find Peter?" Remus suggested. Harry handed the map over and Remus scanned the contents quickly.

"I found him. He's out by the path to Hogsmeade."

"Come on, we aren't going to catch the filthy rat just standing here." Together, they moved en masse out of the castle. Apparently Snape and McGonagall had figured out where he was heading and met up with them halfway between the castle and the edge of the grounds.

"Hurry. Someone stun him!" Sirius shouted. A volley of spells erupted from various wands but they all collided and fizzled out. Sirius let out a grumble and grabbed the nearest wand within reach; McGonagall's.

"Excuse me."

"So sorry, Professor. I'll give it back." He raced forward and spotted Peter's tail slithering through the snow a few feet in front of him. He got off a spell but just missed. The rat dove under a small embankment just off the grounds.

"We lost him."

"Somehow I don't think the Minister is going to accept 'he turned into a rat and ran away' as a believable excuse," Remus muttered.

"We'll plaster every pub and shop in Wizarding London with his ugly mug. Someone will be bound to spot him."

"Payback, Black?"

"Maybe it is, Snape. What's it matter to you." Snape just glared at Sirius and stormed off. Irlynn bit her lip, debating whether to follow him. After a brief look at Harry, she began to trudge back up the hill after him. Dumbledore ushered his colleagues and students back up to the castle as well. Dumbledore and Sirius shared a brief word before Sirius followed Remus in the direction of his office.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"It appears that Peter Pettigrew faked his own death and that Sirius Black is in fact innocent of all charges."

"Does Harry know that Sirius is his godfather?"

"I believe so. I think it best we let them come to terms with that relationship on their own."

"Of course, Albus."

"Now my dear, if you will excuse me. I have to go deliver the bad news to the Minister." She gave him a sympathetic look and watched him walk away.

Sirius and Remus reached Lupin's office and pulled off their damp cloaks. The winter air had managed to stiffen their cloaks so they were ice cold. Remus lit a fire in the fireplace and went to set a tea kettle on a burner.

"What a day," Sirius sighed, sinking into a chair. Remus just gave a nod as he prepared the tea.

"It's sort of unnerving…seeing Harry. He looks so much like James."

"Yes he does. He's got James' knack for getting in trouble too." A few minutes later, Remus joined his friend with two cups of tea.

"You should get to know him. You are his godfather after all."

"I know. I don't want to rush things. And I'm in no hurry to have his sister hex me into next month."

"She is really a charming girl. I think she's just a bit defensive of Snape."

"I guess if she had to put up with him for thirteen years…"

"I don't think she has. I overheard Albus and Minerva talking the other day. They seemed to imply she had been adopted."

"Well that would explain why we never know about her."

"Well let's just hope she warms up to my charming nature."

"One at a time, Padfoot."

"Now who is being immature," Sirius snickered.

They fell silent, each enjoying the warmth of the fire and the tea. Monday morning rolled around the school saw a mass exodus of students returning home for the holidays. Sirius hoped he would be able to talk to Harry once the new term started. Dumbledore allowed him to borrow a school owl to send a small gift to Harry; a photograph of he and James with an infant Harry in his father's arms.

In Gryffindor Tower, Harry was finishing packing up his things for the holiday. Ron had already left and was no doubt enjoying a last snack in the kitchens. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his father's cloak and the Marauders Map. He had considered returning the map to Sirius but had not yet made a decision. He finally let out a sigh and tossed the cloak in. He shut his trunk and picked up the map. He dragged the trunk down to the Entrance Hall and left it with the others waiting to be transported to the station. He quickly made his way to Professor Lupin's office. He assumed Lupin would know where Sirius was or that Sirius would be there. Lucky for Harry, Sirius was making a pre-Christmas visit to his friend. Harry knocked and Lupin pulled the door open.

"Harry…is there something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping…Sirius was here?"

"Please, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks. I have to catch the train soon." Sirius sat in an armchair in front of the fair. He was dressed in a large robe. He looked up at Harry's voice. He couldn't keep a smile from forming on his lips as his godson approached him.

"I thought I should give this back to you. Since it did belong to you." Sirius looked at the map and traced a finger along the edge of the parchment. The map was still active.

"No, you keep it. You Dad would want you to have it…family keepsake."

"Thanks." Harry averted his gaze, suddenly feeling very awkward in this man's presence.

"How about I walk you out to the train?" Harry nodded and he and Sirius left Lupin's office.

"So where are you going to spend Christmas?"

"With Irlynn and her parents. I've got my own room and everything."

"Good. When you get back…I'd like to spend some time with you…get to know you."

"I'd like that," Harry agreed. They reached their destination and stopped. Neither said a word for a while. They just stared at the large locomotive. It seemed to be waiting for them to say goodbye.

"Have a good Christmas, Harry."

"You too." Harry started to board the train when Sirius stopped him. He pulled the boy off the step and gave him a firm hug. Harry returned the gesture and felt the parchment of the map still in his hand. They pulled apart and Sirius caught sight of the map again. He held his hand and Harry handed him the map. After a minute of rummaging through his pockets, Sirius pulled out his own wand.

"Always remember…" He tapped the tip of his wand against the parchment. Harry looked at it expectantly.

"Mischief managed."


	17. Draw Me Close

Draw Me Close

**Draw Me Close**

Christmas holiday passed like any other at the McQuillen household. Harry and Irlynn were on mostly good terms and both enjoyed their gifts. Sirius' gift had arrived a few days early and Harry couldn't help himself. He beamed like the tree in the sitting room when he saw the faces of his godfather and father staring up at him. He let out a small laugh that drew Irlynn from the hallway.

"What is it?"

"A present from Sirius."

"Is that you?"

"Well I t can't be you." Irlynn rolled her eyes.

"They look really happy."

"Yeah…the only thing that would make it better if Mum was in the picture."

"Yeah…I should ask Professor Snape if he's got any photographs of her I could have. He says I look a lot like her."

The holiday ended quickly and soon the pair found themselves back on the train to school. Their compartment was quiet as Harry stared out the window and Irlynn sat with a piece of parchment propped on her knees. Neither noticed the compartment door open and Ron and Hermione walk in.

"How was your Christmas?" Hermione asked. Irlynn looked up at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Good."

"What are you writing?"

"A letter to one of my friends at home."

"Oi, Harry." Ron jammed his elbow into Harry's ribs, drawing the boy from his thoughts.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You were staring off at nothing."

"Sorry…"

"You alright?"

"Just thinking…if Pettigrew is still out there."

"The Ministry will find him, Harry. Don't worry."

They fell silent again as the train chugged along through the cold air back to Hogsmeade Station. They made their way to the carriages and climbed into one of the last ones. The huddled together against the cold, waiting anxiously to arrive in the warmth of the castle. When the carriages finally reached the castle, the quartet were not the only ones shivering. As the students moved into the Entrance Hall, Harry caught sight of Sirius standing on a landing above. The man gave a wave and Harry started to plow through his classmates.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione shouted.

"I'll see you back in the Common Room." He pushed his way to the stairs and sprinted up to meet his godfather.

"Harry New Year, Harry."

"Thanks. You too." Sirius placed his hand on Harry's back and led him to the seventh floor. Harry looked confused when they reached a blank wall. Sirius just gave him a smile and paced back and forth three times. Miraculously, a door appeared.

"Come on." Harry's jaw dropped when the door opened to reveal a comfortable looking room with two cups of hot tea sitting on a table.

"What is it?"

"The Room of Requirement. Your Dad and I found in our sixth year. Great place to take girls…not that you needed to know that." Sirius sat down in one of the chairs and Harry followed suit.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Good. I got your present. It's brilliant."

"Glad you like it. I found it when I was cleaning up the place. Maybe you'd like to come visit this summer." Harry bit his lip and looked uncertain.

"I would but…I don't know if Dumbledore would let me."

"He isn't your keeper Harry." Harry just let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Do you…have any pictures of my Mum?"

"I'll have to look. I think I might have one from their wedding. They were so happy then." Harry nodded and picked up the cup of tea. The room slipped into silence as both contemplated their cups. Sirius just looked at Harry and couldn't help but smile. He'd never thought he would get the chance to see his godson after he'd been sent to Azkaban. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Do you hate her?" It was a vague question. Sirius leaned forward, setting his cup on the table.

"Who?"

"Mum…for what she did?" Sirius looked confused by the question at first. After a moment's contemplation, a light seemed to go off behind his eyes.

"I…no I don't hate your Mum. It was just…well things were always complicated with us and Snape…"

"He's not that likeable. I understand."

"Well…your Mum sort of had a soft spot for the git for a while. I guess she felt bad for him or something."

"I wouldn't tell Irlynn that. I think she'd actually h ex you for it."

"She definitely takes after him."

'She only found out he was her Dad a few months ago. Guess he knew since the end of our first year but didn't want to bother Irlynn and her parents."

"I think that's the first unselfish thing that lousy git has done in his whole life."

Down in the dungeons, Irlynn had slipped away from her friends and was standing outside Snape's private quarters. She knocked several times against the grain of the door. She still felt awkward trying to gain entrance to his room. She was about to knock again when the door was pulled open. Snape stared down at her for a moment before allowing her to enter.

"And what is the problem you want me to solve now?"

"There is no problem…I just wanted to talk…" Snape looked slightly embarrassed at his presumptuous tone.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

A short time later they sat together in front of a roaring fire. Irlynn watched him trace the edge of the teacup with one of his slender fingers.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" He just nodded.

"Did you get my card?"

"It was very thoughtful," he replied. His gaze seemed to be fixated on something Irlynn couldn't see. Another silence ensued as the pair sat side by side. He finally reached into his robes and pulled out a wrapped box. He handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it." She tore the paper away as if she were a small child trying to get to a new toy. She opened the small jewelry box to find a pendant of a mother and child with a small ruby at the center hanging on a gold chain. Irlynn's eyes widened as she pulled it out of the box.

"It belonged to your mother." Irlynn threw her arms around him before she could stop himself. Snape let out a noise that resembled the air being let out of a tire as she squeezed him tightly about the midsection. When it became clear that she wasn't going to let go, he gently patted her on the back.

"It's the best Christmas gift ever." She finally let him goo an slid the chain over her head. She gazed at the pendant, running her fingers over the delicate design. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Sir…I know you said you and Mum weren't on the best of terms after school but…do you have any pictures of her?" Snape looked at his daughter and fought off the urge to express any sort of emotion. He had not been the one married to Lily or had Irlynn forgotten that?

"I do not believe so." Irlynn looked crestfallen at his response. She had seen the picture of Lily and James in the book Hagrid had given to Harry but it wasn't the same. They were his parents, not hers.

"Oh." It sounded pitiful and small. She averted her gaze from his, still toying with the necklace. Snape let out a slow breath thorough his nose. She didn't even notice as he stood up and left the room. She didn't move until he returned. He handed her a picture frame. She looked down to see Lily and Severus standing together, looking rather happy. They appeared to be a year or so older than she and Harry were now. Lily gazed happily up at her daughter and Irlynn cracked a smile. She turned back to Snape and handed it back.

"I can't take it." He made no move to take it back.

"You wanted a picture of your mother."

"I know…but…it's your picture. Maybe…Ii could just come by sometimes and look at it?"

"If you wish." She nodded and he finally took it. He momentarily traced the outline of Lily's face with his finger.

"Have the authorities found Pettigrew?" It was an abrupt change of subject and Snape had to admit, he didn't mind. He set the picture aside and joined her in front of the fire.

"They have not." It was her turn to let out a prolonged breath.

"Voldemort's out there somewhere…Harry's sure of it…what if…what if Pettigrew finds him and tells him about me…about us?" He reached out a hand and pulled her closer. She didn't question his gesture. She rested her head on his shoulder allowed him to comfort her without words. Perhaps he was getting the hang of being a parent after all. He ran a hand up and down her back slowly and thought of Lily. She would be proud of him. He was sure of that. And he knew she would forgive him for the method by which he had obtained Irlynn's gift.


	18. How to Save a Life Part One

How to Save a Life Part One

**How to Save a Life Part One**

Winter finally melted into spring at Hogwarts. Harry and Irlynn were both grateful for the change in weather. It could have been the Dementors still on the grounds but winter seemed to have lasted longer this year. Harry had overheard Dumbledore talking to some of the staff about the presence of the Dementors. He had to admit he didn't see the point in the continued presence. Sirius had received a formal pardon from the Ministry and Pettigrew was still at large. Harry looked up the sky with unease as he walked back towards the castle. He'd been spending some time down at the lake the last few weeks. It helped him clear his thoughts. He walked inside and was ambushed by Professor Lupin.

"Harry, I'd like a word with you."

"Uh…what is it Professor?" Lupin simply led Harry back to his office.

"I have been meaning to do this for some time but things have been getting rather…complicated." Harry raised an eyebrow. Lupin took a breath and tried again.

"You seem to be affected by the Dementors more than most of the students. I want to teach you a spell, if you are willing, that will help protect against them." Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you know why they affect me so much?"

"I'm not sure. I also wanted to apologize for not letting you face the boggart. I assumed it would take the form of Voldemort."

"I thought about Voldemort at first but then I remember the Dementors and how I felt…and well…you all saw the rest."

"Now…the spell is difficult, beyond ordinary wizarding levels."

"I'm ready. Let's do it." Lupin moved to a trunk that seemed to rattle as if something was inside, fighting to get out.

"Now…the spell is Expecto Patronum. You need to think of a happy memory, the happiest you can. You're going to channel that memory through the spell"

"Got it." Lupin unlocked the trunk and a Dementor shot out. Harry raised his wand and tried to say the spell but no words would pass through his vocal cords. Moments later he opened his eyes and was looking up at Lupin from the ground.

"Up you come. Sit up." Harry slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Lupin handed him a bit of chocolate. Harry took it and took a small bite.

"Let's try again."

"Why don't you rest a moment?"

"I want to do it again." Lupin slowly nodded and allowed Harry to stand.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Harry held his wand level and concentrated. As the creature wiggled itself free of the trunk, he tried not to think about what it was. He was doing his best to focus on the spell.

"Expecto Patronum." A surge of white light erupted from the tip of Harry's wand and the Dementor bounced off. Harry focused. Slowly he managed to force it with the spell back into the trunk.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Harry gave a small smile and moved to sit down. Lupin joined him and they sat in silence for a minute or two.

"Just out of curiosity, what was the memory you were thinking of?" Harry smiled.

"When I found out Irlynn was my sister."

"Family is often a strong source of power for the Patronus Charm."

"I think we've done enough for today."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry walked out of Lupin's office and ran into Ron and Hermione.

"Where are you going?"

"Off to see Hagrid. Now that it's not so cold out, I don't mind making the trek." Harry fell into step with his friends and they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked but got no answer. He tried again and heard a loud 'woof' resound from behind them. They all turned to see Fang bounding towards them. He tried to skitter to a stop and managed to collide with Ron, sending the redhead sprawling to the ground.

"Down boy," Hermione coaxed. The giant dog wagged his tail vigorously and began to race off in the direction of the lake.

"Nutter that dog."

"Come on." Harry helped Ron to hi feet and they ran after Fang's retreating form. They found Hagrid standing a foot or so in the lake, lobbing rocks into the center.

"Hagrid," Harry called. Hagrid let out a loud sniffle before turning around.

"Oh…what are you three doing out here?"

"Looking for you. What happened? You look upset."

"Well…You remember back to the accident with Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak."

"Oh no…you've been sacked!" Harry exclaimed.

"No…I haven't been sacked. But there was a hearing at the ministry. Dumbledore put in a good word for me…and I told them that Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always pruning his feathers. That he never meant to hurt anyone." He ran a hand over his eyes and gave another sniffle.

"Then Lucius Malfoy stood up and he said that Buckbeak was dangerous and put the rest of the students in danger. Ole Fudge believed him." A large crocodile tear slithered down the man's cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Buckbeak…has been sentenced to death."

"Oh Hagrid that's awful."

"They're doing it tonight at sundown."

"We can't just let them kill him."

"What else can I do? I can't let him go. The Minister will know I did and who knows what he'll do then."

"But…Dumbledore…he would defend you." Hagrid just tossed another rock into the lake, making large ripples in the water. They stood in silence for a while longer before Hagrid trudged out of the water and headed back to his cabin. Ron and Harry started to follow him but Hermione stopped them.

"Let him go."

"We have to do something," Harry protested.

"You heard Hagrid…there's nothing we can do."

"I don't believe that. We should go down there tonight…try to get Buckbeak away before anyone notices." Hermione just shook her head at his suggestion.

"It isn't going to work."

"We'll see about that."

The afternoon passed slowly for the trio. They just sat around the Common Room, a feeling of dread hanging over them like some dark raincloud. Finally, around five o'clock or so, Harry walked out of the boy's dormitory, his invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder. He stopped in the Common Room and looked to Ron and Hermione.

"You two coming?" Ron was on his feet in seconds. Hermione took longer but she too joined them.

"Ow, watch where you're walking," Hermione hissed as Ron stepped on her foot. After some more quibbling, the trio made their way out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. They spotted Buckbeak lying in the pumpkin patch. He was tied to a post. They raced around to the back door to Hagrid's hut. Fang gave a loud bark as the door opened. Hagrid nearly jumped when the cloak fell away.

"What are you three doing here? The Minister will be here any minute."

"We didn't want you to go through this alone, Hagrid."

"Thanks for the kindness you three, but you need to leave. Dumbledore is going too be here with me." Just then there was a knock on the front door and Fang let out another howl.

"Go," Hagrid hissed, shooing the three students back out of the hut. They ducked under the cloak again and raced by the pumpkin patch. They kept going up the hill until they were sure they wouldn't be seen without the cloak. They could make out Fudge and Dumbledore talking to Hagrid. A man wearing an executioner mask stood with a long handled ax. The wind suddenly picked up as the executioner began to move towards the pumpkin patch. The gourds were too large to make out anything within the area. Hermione turned her head and let out a sap as the executioner's ax came down with a resounding 'whack'.

"Poor Hagrid," Ron mumbled, not realizing that Hermione was clinging to him.

"We should have done something," Harry spat angrily. Hermione lifted her head and looked down at the patch.

"There might be something we can do."

"Like what?" Ron asked. She bit her lip, deep in thought. Finally she reached into her robes and pulled out a device on a long gold chain.

"What is it?"

"It's a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me at the start of last term. It's how I've been getting to all my classes."

"How does it work?" Ron questioned.

"It allows the wearer to go back in time. The only thing is you cannot run into yourself and you have to be back in the location where you stared before time is up."

"You really think we can save Buckbeak?"

"It's worth a try."

"I…think I'll sit this one out. I know Hagrid like Buckbeak and all but…he's kind of scary."

"Fine…we'll go. We'll meet back here soon."

"Right. Uh…be careful."

"We will." With that, Hermione looped the chain around Harry and began to twist the device several times. Time seemed to spin around them until they were back in the halls of the castle.


	19. How to Save a Life Part Two

How to Save a Life Part Two

**How to Save a Life Part Two**

Harry looked around in confusion. Only moments earlier, they'd been standing outside with Ron. Hermione didn't seem nearly as disoriented. She slipped the time turner beneath her shirt and started to walk off.

"Wait…where are we? I'm really confused." She stopped walking and turned back around.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on." The pair headed out of the castle and in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Remember, we can't be seen by ourselves. It would be really complicated if we did."

"Right…well…wait what about the invisibility cloak?"

"It has to be there for you to get later."

"Ok….how much time do we have?"

"I set it so that we went back an hour before the whole thing happened. We should have enough time." They rounded a corner and dove for the ground. Hagrid was outside, tying Buckbeak to a post in the pumpkin patch. The pair could see the crocodile tears in the halfgiant's eyes.

"He looks so sad."

"He gets attached...remember Fluffy." Harry let out a snort.

"How could I forget? I've always wanted a three headed dog to try and eat me."

"Come on…we need to get down there."

"Hermione…we saw Buckbeak in the patch when we came under the cloak. We can't take him before we get here."

"We should be leaving the castle soon." They ducked behind one of the large gourds in the patch just as Hagrid went back inside. Harry leaned against the pumpkin and looked at the path leading down from the castle. How were they going to know when their other selves arrived?

"Hermione."

"What?"

"How are we going to know when we get here?"

"Uh…good question. I guess we just wait for the back door to open on its own."

"Right…" For being one of the smartest witches of her age, Hermione didn't have a plan and that surprised Harry.

"You know….I would have thought you'd have a plan."

"I'm not perfect. Now hush, I think we're coming."

They watched the path intently, both feeling rather foolish that they couldn't see anything. Harry concentrated on the grass surrounding the patch. They'd had to walk through it to get to Buckbeak.

"Look," he hissed in Hermione's ear. She'd seen the shoe impressions as well.

"We have to do this fast." He was about to stand up when Hermione grabbed him by the shirtsleeve and pulled him back down.

"Not yet."

"How can-" he started to ask but she clapped a hand over his mouth. They waited another few minutes before they saw the back door open and shut as if by itself.

"Let's go." The two Gryffindors raced out from behind the pumpkin a d approached Buckbeak. Harry stopped a few feet away and made a deep bow. Buckbeak regarded him for a minute or two before bowing his head back. Harry smiled and slowly approached the creature.

"Get something to lure him with." Hermione looked around and caught sight of a bunch of dead ferrets hanging on a line. She cringe a little in disgust as she pulled several off.

"Come on Buckbeak. Here you go," she said waving them in front of Buckbeak's nose. Harry had managed to unwrap the chain from the post and was trying to lead the beast away from the pumpkin patch.

"We've got to get out of here." Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner beginning ot make their way down the path.

"Come on Buckbeak. We need to go." Harry tugged on the chain and got Buckbeak to move a step or two. Hermione pulled a ferret from her should and tossed it to him. He caught it and happily chewed on it. His stomach being placated seemed to encourage him to move faster. Just as the back door opened, Hermione and Harry led the hippogriff into the woods out of sight. Doing the best they could, they tied Buckbeak to a low tree branch and sat down.

"Well…we saved Buckbeak…but how to we keep Fudge from going after him again?"

"What if we hid him somewhere that Fudge wouldn't look."

"I think it'd be hard to hide a hippogriff, Harry."

"No…like...off the grounds of Hogwarts."

"I don't think Irlynn's Mum and Dad are going to let you bring him home." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I meant…what if Sirius took him. THe Ministry isn't going to look for a hippogriff there."

"What makes you so sure that Sirius would take him?"

"We can ask him."

"We have to be back on the hill in less than twenty minutes. I don't think we have time."

"So we go back and leave Buckbeak here. I can go back to the castle and talk to Sirius while you and Ron stay here and watch him."

"It could work." Just then Buckbeak let out a loud squawk.

"Shh Buckbeak. You have to be quiet," Hermione whispered, tossing another ferret at him.

"Let's go." The pair made their way out of the forest and up to the hill. Hermione saw herself pulling out the time turner. In a rather unpleasant manner, their bodies were reunited and Ron jumped back.

"What….what just happened?"

"No time to explain." Harry looked at Hermione and they shared a nod.

"Come on, Ronald. I'll explain."

"Where's he going?"

"I'll be back." Harry raced back up to the castle. He skidded to a stop outside Professor Lupin's office. He knocked and took the opportunity to get much needed air to his lungs. The door opened and Lupin looked down.

"Can I help you Harry."

"I need to talk to Sirius. It's urgent."

"He's not here.."

"Is there some way I could talk to him from here at his house?"

"Yes. Come in." Harry sat down while Lupin lit a fire and threw some Floo power on flames.

"12 Grimmauld Place."

"There you go, Harry. Just talk into the fire."

"Uh…thanks."

"Remus? That you?" Sirius' voice came from the fire.

"It's Harry."

"Oh, Harry. How are you?"

"Good. I have a question to ask you…and I need an answer now."

"Alright. What's the question?"

"We…well Ron, Hermione and I were wondering if you might want to help us save Hagrid's hippogriff."

"Hippogriff?"

"Yes…Fudge condemned him to death but we saved him…we need a place the Ministry won't look for him."

"Why not. I could use a companion in this old dump. Just give me a moment and I'll be right there." Harry nodded and stepped back. Lupin just stood by and watched Harry.

"You are so much like your father, Harry."

"He go around rescuing hippogriffs too?" Lupin gave a laugh.

"No but he was always looking for the next thing that he could get away with." Just then Sirius stepped from the fire. Before Harry could say anything, Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go. Don't want to keep my new housemate waiting." Harry and Sirius walked calmly out of the castle and met Ron and Hermione in the forest. Buckbeak appeared to getting antsy. They'd run out of ferrets.

"Well hello there."

"You've got to bow to him." Sirius just waved a hand at Harry.

"I know how to handle a hippogriff Harry." Sirius made a deep bow and waited for Buckbeak to reciprocate the gesture. The creature eyed the man with curiosity before giving a bow. Sirius reached over and pet the creature's beak.

"Now…I need you three to be my look out. Make sure 4everything's clear. We don't want to be spotted making our escape." Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the edge of the forest and looked around. No one, not even Hagrid seemed to be around.

"Oh I hope Hagrid doesn't think that Buckbeak was killed," Hermione bemoaned.

"We can tell him where he is…can't we?" Harry looked at his two friends.

"Yeah…we can tell him. Besides, I bet Sirius would like the company." They heard twigs break behind them and Buckbeak emerged, Sirius straddling his wings joint.

"You're clear."

"Do tell Hagrid he's welcome to visit at his leisure."

"We will." Buckbeak began to take off when Harry shouted after him.

"Sirius….can I still come visit this summer?"

"Absolutely. I look forward to it." With that, Buckbeak took off into the sky and quickly became a dot in the distance. Hagrid walked out of his cabin and spotted the trio standing by the forest.

"What's going on out here?" Harry beamed happily as they walked through the pumpkin patch.

"We saved Buckbeak. Sirius is going to take him back to his house. He'll be safe there. No one will look for him," Hermione said.

"And Sirius said you can visit whenever you'd like," Harry added. Hagrid looked flabbergasted at first. He looked to the sky again and then down at the three students before him.

"You saved his life…for me?"

"Of course, Hagrid. We couldn't let Fudge off him because Malfoy was a bloody moron," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. I…I don't know what to say."

"How about we just keep it between us." Hagrid cleared his throat and nodded.

"Right. OF course. Not a word to anyone."


	20. Practice Makes Perfect

Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect**

A light breeze whipped around her as Irlynn sat out in one of the courtyards, reading. It had been an exceptionally warm that afternoon and she was taking advantage of the evening air cooling off. She'd heard about the time travel rescue of Buckbeak from Harry a few days earlier. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed she hadn't been able to help. But, she'd been busy with her studies. Ever since finding out Snape was her father, he seemed to expect perfection from her and it was getting tiresome. She was so caught up in her reading that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"You're late." She would have jumped if she hadn't been sitting down. She looked up at Snape to see his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry…I lost track of time…I was trying to get ahead on Charms reading." He just nodded, waiting for her to stand. Slowly, she closed her book and put it back in her bag.

"Can't we skip tonight? We've been doing this for weeks straights." She had gotten o her feet and they were heading inside.

"I have already explained that this is a complicated charm and takes time to learn."

"I know but I could use a break." He didn't answer right away. They were halfway to his office before he spoke.

"You can have tomorrow off. I want you to be prepared."

"Yes, Sir." They arrived at his office and ducked inside. With a sigh, Irlynn set her bag down and pulled out her wand. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Professor Lupin noticed they'd commandeered his boggart. She stared at the large trunk and raised her wand.

"I'm ready." Snape opened the trunk and stepped back. Unlike Harry, the boggart did not turn into a Dementor for Irlynn. Snape had to perform several jinxes and spells to force it to keep the form. The creature rose high into the room and lunged at Irlynn. She took a step back and kept a firm grip on her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." Like the many times before, a small burst of white light slithered from the tip of her wand and inched towards the Dementor. Unfortunately, it fizzled out before it could make contact. She looked over at Snape to see the annoyance in his features.

"I can do this. I know I can." After all, if Harry had mastered the spell, then so could she.

"You need to concentrate."

"I'm trying…maybe my memory isn't strong enough." She slumped into a nearby chair and watched as he sent the boggart back into the trunk. He looked at her and felt something twinge in his chest. Perhaps he'd been pushing her too hard, to be too good at her studies.

"What memory are you thinking of?"

"When I found that Harry and I were twins…" Snape shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against his desk. It sounded like a strong enough memory. The pair had proved to be rather close in the last three years.

"Do you have any other strong memories you think could better fuel the spell?'

"Well…I was pretty happy when you told me about Mum…seeing you together looking happy."

"Why don't you try that then?" She pushed herself to her feet and took her place opposite the trunk. She gave him a nod that she was ready and he opened the trunk again. The Dementor floated towards her and she thought about that night months ago. She tried to pull every ounce of happiness and contentment from the moment and channel it into the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" This time, a large spark of white light burst forth from her wand, repelling the creature back into the trunk. Snape looked amazed and proud. He even gave her a smile of approval. She let her wand hand fall to her side and she returned his smile.

"I did it."

"You did well. I think that is enough practice for today."

"I only did the spell twice. Shouldn't I practice some more? I mean maybe it was just luck."

"You have practiced enough for this evening. If you wish to continue on your own, then you may do so." She sat down again and fiddled with her wand, rolling it back and forth between her fingers. They said nothing for a long time, just sitting in the silence of his office. It was not an uncomfortable silence like it had been months earlier.

"Sir…" He looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would…would you be offended if I called you Dad?"

"I don't think it would be wise to inform the entire school to our relationship."

"Hardly anyone knows that Harry and I are even related. And I didn't mean around other people. Just…when it's you and me." Severus thought for a moment. He'd already begun to feel as though he were overstepping his bounds by teaching her the spell. He'd only agreed because he could tell the creature made her nervous.

"I don't think your parents would approve."

"I think they'd be ok with it. I mean they told Harry to call them Mum and Dad and he's not their parents."

"This is different." She let out a huff.

"I know you don't want to get too involved but…shouldn't I have a say? What if I want to spend more time with you?"

"I believe we've done that already."

"You're avoiding my question. Would you be offended if I called you Dad in private?" It was his turn to let out a huff of exasperation.

"No. But only in private."

"Yes Sir."

"You're going to miss dinner. You should get going." She beamed at him as she gathered her bag. She started for the door but stopped. Instead, she turned back around and wrapped her arms around him. He should have gotten used to her spur of the moment familial gestures by now but they always seemed to catch him off guard.

"Thanks for helping me, Dad." He cleared his throat and took a step back, managing to disentangle himself from her.

"Go, before I dock points for disregarding an order." She tried to hide a grin as she turned about face and walked out of his office.

She made her way up to the Great Hall and found Harry walking from the other direction. She waved to him and ran to meet him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hermione's studying and Ron has detention with McGonagall. Something about threatening to turn Malfoy into a tea cozy." Irlynn couldn't keep from laughing as they walked into the Hall. They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and began piling food onto their plates.

"So how is Quidditch practice going?"

"It's going well. I've got a replacement broom that Wood lent me but I miss my old one."

"It's just a broom. Aren't they all the same?"

"All the same? Are you crazy? That broom had a really good handle…near perfect balance."

"Ok…I get it…boys and their sports."

"What about you? You've been spending a lot of time in the dungeons lately."

"I'm just getting to know my father."

"When's the last time he gave you detention?"

"I don't know….why?"

"I think he's playing favorites with you."

"He is not. He expects me to do perfect on all my exams and assignments…and not just his class. It's a lot of pressure." They each took a bite of food, breaking the conversation.

"So what have you really been doing down there?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you have to be so nosy, then fine. He's been teaching me a spell…to repel Dementors."

"The Patronus charm?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just ask Lupin to teach you?"

"Because I didn't want to. And Snape offered to teach me. I think it was something we could do together."

"I guess. So…can you produce a Patronus yet?"

"Just did it today. I was really proud. So was he. We've been at it for weeks. Don't tell Professor Lupin but we borrowed his boggart."

"You're worst fear is the Dementors too?"

"No…Snape did some extra jinxes and spells to force it to become a Dementor." Harry just nodded.

"Well I don't think Lupin needs the boggart back any time soon."

"How long did it take you to form a Patronus?"

"A few tries. I fainted a couple times first."

"It's not bloody fair. I have to work at it for weeks and you get it in your first lesson."

"Well…who cares how long it took…we can both do it."

"I suppose you're right. I get the feeling it's going to come in handy soon."

"What do you mean?" She took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked at him.

"I can't explain it but I just have a really bad feeling about the next few weeks. I feel like something big is about to happen, something big that isn't good."


	21. Mice and Men

Mice and Men

**Mice and Men**

Far off in a thick forest, a rat scurried through piles of leaves, almost s if it were being drawn by some invisible force. The creature nearly collided with a fallen bird's nest. The chicks trapped inside squeaked and chirped as the rat darted over. In the distance a large dilapidated house loomed over the trees. When the rodent was a few hundred yards away, it stopped running and began to transform. Pettigrew heaved a huge sigh, bent double trying to catch his breath. He had been running for weeks and was getting tired and scared. He knew the Ministry was still out looking for him and no doubt Sirius and Remus were hunting him down. But he had a feeling he would find refuge in the house ahead of him. It was like something was drawing him there and had been since he'd left the grounds of Hogwarts. The pudgy man moved a s quickly as he could to the old house and snuck inside.

"H-Hello?" He got no answer.

Pettigrew stood in the doorway for a while, his entire body quivering in fear. He could tell something was in the house but couldn't identify it. Swallowing the rather large lump in his throat, he climbed the rickety staircase to the second floor. His feet moved of their own volition into the room at the top of the stairs. At first the room appeared to be vacant. But as he listened closely, he could hear something breathing. It was ragged and shallow. Peter pulled his wand from his cloak and moved slowly towards a large armchair that sat in the center of the room. He held his breath as he rounded the piece of furniture. There lying bundled up in the chair was a very small, infant looking creature. Pettigrew jumped back partially in fear and partially in disgust.

"Wormtail." It came out as a rasping noise. Peter recognized the voice immediately. It had haunted him for the past thirteen years. He had heard his master's voice calling to him. It had been much stronger since Ron Weasley started at Hogwarts.

"Master? But…how?"

"I was not destroyed that night, Wormtail. But I am merely a shell of my former self. I require a body." Wormtail let out a gulp.

"Not yours, you fool!"

"What…what can I do, Master?"

"It is a complicated potion but I suspect you may be of some use to me."

"The boy…where is he?"

"Harry Potter?" The creature nodded its small head.

"At Hogwarts. But he's untouchable there…Dumbledore is protecting him…and…Sirius Black…"

"He has been dealt with."

"No My Lord…he's been cleared…the Ministry is hunting me down…I…I need protection."

"How did you allow such a thing to happen?"

"I'm sorry…please…I'll do anything."

"You must take me away from this place. I must return to where my father is buried. As much as it displease me to even be near his filthy Muggle remains, I require him as well."

"OF course Master." The room fell silent as Wormtail contemplated his wand and Voldemort in his diminished state stared at a spot on the wall. He knew what the potion required and he was certain two of the ingredients would come easily. Wormtail was gullible and leeched on to whomever he could for attention. He would willingly give what was required.

"We must go now." Wormtail stowed his wand up his sleeve and gently picked up the creature from the chair. He left the house and ducked beneath some tall brush, trying not to be seen.

"Master, where are we going?"

"It is not far from here. We will need to make the preparations quickly. I must regain my body if I am to return to my quest." Wormtail gave a murmur that could have been a noise of understanding or a mumble of fear.

They moved back through the forest at a slow pace. Not being in his Animagus form slowed Peter down considerably. He stumbled over loose tree branches and roots. He tried to pick up his pace but nearly fell flat on his face, sending his cargo flying.

'Wormtail!" Voldemort howled. Pettigrew reached out and grabbed the falling creature before it hit the ground.

"So sorry Master."

The sky soon turned dark as the sun faded from view. Peter took refuge in a small cave off the path of the forest. Voldemort did not object to holing up for the night. Pettigrew tried to curl up beneath his cloak but found he couldn't get into a comfortable position. The next morning, Pettigrew sat up to see the sky thick with rain clouds. He turned to the bundle that was Voldemort and nudged him.

"Master."

"We will continue." The pair moved through the rest of the forest and reached the grounds keeper's shack at the cemetery just as the skies opened up and began to pour in buckets. Pettigrew leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. He'd had to sprint from the gate to the shack. He looked around the shabby surroundings and let out another gasp for air.

"We must prepare immediately, Wormtail."

"Can't we rest first, Master. We've been travelling a long time and I'm hungry." Pettigrew hadn't noticed that his wand had fallen from his sleeve until the creature that was his Master pointed it at him and hissed a spell out.

"Crucio!" Peter screamed in pain ripped through his body. The pain and agony seemed to last forever until finally, Voldemort stopped the spell.

"You will help me prepare now."

"Y-Yes Master." Peter hobbled towards the creature and bent down to his eye level.

"What is it you need me to do?"

"You will find a cauldron and then you will bring me what I need for my resurrection." Pettigrew swallowed.

"What is it you need?"

"Harry Potter."

"Master…I…I can't get to him without risking getting caught."

"Do you want to serve me, Wormtail?"

"Yes, Master….you know I do."

'Then you will find Potter and bring him to me. I don't care how you do it. But I want him alive." Pettigrew nodded in understanding and stood up.

"I'll…I'll go now…"

"Good. And remember Wormtail…I want him alive." Peter nodded again and transformed back into a rat.

He scurried out of the shack and back into the rain. He moved as quickly as he could past the gate and sniffed around, trying to find the best way to get back to Hogwarts. He ran in large circles for a while before he realized it would make sense to Apparate to the edge of the school grounds and sneak on that way. Reluctantly, he transformed back into his human form and disappeared from view. He reappeared at the edge of Hogsmeade Village. He could see the Dementors circling high in the sky above the school and it sent chills down his spine. He ducked out of view as Madam Rosemerta stuck her head out of our shop. Luckily she hadn't seen Pettigrew. Steeling his nerves, Pettigrew transformed back into a rat and raced along the streets toward the grounds of the school.

On the grounds, Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring out at the dismal weather. He had started to get a bad feeling in his gut. He was pretty sure that it wasn't because Irlynn was feeling it too. He couldn't place what the feeling was…it felt like dread and fear. He finally got up and went in search of Lupin. He found the Professor in his office, grading papers.

"Professor?" Lupin looked up.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

"I was hoping if you weren't too busy I could ask you for your help."

'Please, sit down."

"Well…I've been having this really bad feeling the last few days and I can't explain it. It's like…I know something bad is going to happen…but I don't know what it is…or how to stop it."

"Have you been feeling anxious?" Harry nodded.

"Perhaps it's the weather. I know it affects the way I feel too."

"I don't think it's the weather, Sir. Irlynn has had the same feeling."

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore then."

"I think I might. Thanks, Professor."

As Harry walked out of Lupin's office in search of Dumbledore, Pettigrew had made it onto the grounds of the school. He ran as quickly as his legs could carry him up to the tall stone structure. It wasn't going to be easy to find Harry. He would be well guarded by the staff, Dumbledore in particular. But he couldn't disappoint his Master. He had no desire to be tortured again. Just as he reached the steps to the Entrance Hall, a door was pushed open and a couple of students dashed out into the rain. Peter used this as his chance to sneak back inside. In the Ravenclaw Common Room, Irlynn felt her stomach do a flip flop. Her uneasy feeling had just gotten worse. She stood up and left the Common Room. She looked around and suddenly was pulled into a vision. She saw Harry making his way towards to Dumbledore's office. Unlike all the other times she had seen one of his thoughts or memories, she got the sense that something was following him.


	22. Gone With the Wind

Gone With the Wind

**Gone With the Wind**

Harry raced towards Dumbledore's office, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end. He spun around but saw nothing in the corridor. He shook his head and concentrated on his destination. He reached the stone gargoyle and stopped. He stood there fore a minute before it occurred to him that he didn't know the password to get in. Harry looked around, hoping a Professor would walk by that he could ask. After waiting a few minutes, an annoyed looking Snape approached.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to the Headmaster…but I er…well don't know the password." Not two seconds later, Irlynn bolted into view. She skidded to a stop in front of her brother and father.

"You're ok."

"Yeah…"

"I saw you coming here…and it felt like someone was following you."

"That's never happened before."

"Maybe it's getting stronger?"

"What is the problem?" Snape sounded irritated.

"We've both got this really bad feeling…like something is going to happen."

"How will the Headmaster be able to allay your unease?" He was looking at Harry.

"Well…I'm not sure but…I thought he could help somehow….he's good at that."

Not far away, Wormtail slipped into the open doorway of Lupin's office. He had gone to his private quarters and Peter chanced returning to his human form. He figured Lupin would be a good start to finding Harry. His eyes scanned every surface in the room until it landed on a piece of parchment. It looked familiar and as he picked it up he realized what it was. He grinned greedily as she snuck out of the office. He pulled his wand out and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared instantly and he scrambled to open it, scanning every moving dot. He finally spotted Harry standing outside Dumbledore's office. Peter paled when he saw that Snape was there as well. He gulped but started in that direction anyway. He would handle the situation when he came to it.

Back near Dumbledore's office, Snape was listening to the pair try and explain the gut feeling they shared. He didn't seem convinced that it was worthy of disturbing Dumbledore for. Irlynn gave him a cross look and let out a sigh.

"Why don't you believe us?" He didn't have time to respond. He had seen something out of the corner of his eye. His hand was on his wand instantly. The two teens looked in the direction but saw nothing. Pettigrew had just ducked out of view, clutching the Marauders Map to his chest. Snape had nearly spotted him.

"I believe we should continue this conversation elsewhere."

"Dad?" His jaw set at her statement but he let it go. Wormtail had overheard her statement and nearly jumped out in shock. Snape had a child? That couldn't be possible…could it? He was certain that Snape would move Potter shortly if he didn't make a move now. Pettigrew took a deep breath and stowed the map in his pocket. He pulled out his wand and raced into view. Harry's eyes narrowed and he went searching for his own wand.

"Turning yourself in, Pettigrew?" Snape's tone was dripping with disdain.

"Just give me the boy and no one has to get hurt." Snape moved to put himself between the two teens and Pettigrew.

"He is hardly a bargaining chip with the Ministry."

"They aren't my concern, Snape."

"You're going to leave him alone." Harry's eye widened. Had Snape really just stood up for him? Peter shook his head and made to cast a spell. Snape countered effortlessly, sending the man stumbling backwards. Snape turned to Harry and Irlynn.

"Get out of here, now. Both of you." They didn't even take the time to respond. They simply raced off in the opposite direction. Snape turned his attention back to Pettigrew. He steadied his wand hand and got off a spell. Snape managed to block it just in time.

"What do you want the boy for?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Snape took a step closer and grabbed the man by the front of his robes.

"Do you want me to give you the Dementors to do with what they wish?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." Peter saw something flash in Snape's eyes. He could have sworn it was passion. Pettigrew wiggled free and went running as fast as he could after Harry and Irlynn. Snape sent off a volley of spells but Peter somehow managed to dodge them all. Snape let out a growl and spat the password at the gargoyle next to him.

Down a few corridors, Irlynn and Harry were gasping for breath. They had both pulled their wands out to be on the safe side. Irlynn peaked around a corner to see Peter barreling towards them.

"We've got keep going…he's coming."

"You'd think Snape could bloody paralyze that idiot."

"He's not perfect, you know." He grabbed her by the sleeve and shoved her ahead of him. Peter rounded the corner and spotted them. Much to his delight, they hit a dead end.

"Run when I tell you. He can't fight both of us." Irlynn nodded in understand and took a deep breath.

"You'll be coming with me now, Potter."

"I don't think so." He gave Irlynn a nudge and she began inching away from him slowly.

"I'll show you mercy, Harry. I swear." Pettigrew's wand was leveled at Harry's chest. Harry just shook his head.

"Now," he hissed. Irlynn sprinted behind Peter and got off a spell. It hit him squarely in the back and he went stumbling forwards. Harry tried to jump out of the man's reach but he wasn't fast enough. Peter grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and swung him around, forcing Irlynn to lower her wand.

"Hex him," Harry gasped.

"No…I'd hit you."

"I'll be fine…just do it."

"No."

"Irlynn do it!" She shook her, giving Peter the opportunity he needed. He managed to secure Irlynn in a full body bind and drag Harry through the castle.

"Dumbledore will stop you."

"Dumbledore won't find me."

"Help! Someone, help!" Peter clamped a hand over Harry's mouth as they neared the edge of the school's property. Harry's eyes widened as he felt a bizarre sensation come over him. When he and Pettigrew reappeared in the cemetery, Harry blacked out.

Back at Hogwarts, Snape and Dumbledore had gone off in the direction Peter had initially. They found Irlynn lying on the floor. Snape quickly revived her and pulled her to her feet.

"I tried to stop him…I don't know where he took Harry."

"It's alright. You did what you could."

"No I didn't…Harry told me to hex Pettigrew but I couldn't…he was using Harry as a shield. I couldn't risk hexing him." Snape looked at her and couldn't stop himself. He pulled her into a protective hug.

"You did what you believed to be the right action, Miss McQuillen. No one can fault you for that," Dumbledore assured her.

"But…what would he want with Harry?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're unhurt?"

"Yeah…he just hexed me once…I'll be ok. We have to find Harry."

Snape shot Dumbledore an uneasy look. He had suddenly started to feel what Irlynn and Harry had been feeling. He let go of Irlynn and pulled the Headmaster aside.

"Dumbledore, I believe I may have an idea why Pettigrew would require Mr. Potter."

"Explain." Snape let out a long breath and looked over to Irlynn.

"It is possible that he believes Mr. Potter may be able to resurrect the Dark Lord."

"Harry alone would not be able to do the job."

"He may have figured a way to do it. I believe we should be prepared for the worst." Dumbledore nodded grimly. He didn't like what he heard.

Back in the cemetery, Harry was beginning to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes to see he was in some kind of shack. He could hear muffled voices to his right. He tried to turn his head but his scar was pounding in his head. He tried to rub it but found he was tied to something. He looked down to see he was sitting in a chair. The voices began to come louder as his head cleared.

"I believe he is waking up, Master." It was Pettigrew. Harry tried to concentrate, figure out who he was talking to. His head was still pounding and it made it hard to think. Harry tried to figure out what was making his head hurt so much. The last time he'd felt anything like it had been when had confronted Voldemort in his first year. But he had killed Quirrel. Could Voldemort still have survived? Even years later, Harry didn't have real clear memories of how he defeated Quirrel and the immediate aftermath. It seemed an eternity before the other voice responded to Pettigrew's statement.

"Begin the potion, Wormtail," Harry's pulse quickened as footsteps approached him.


	23. All Hell Breaks Loose

All Hell Breaks Loose

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

Wormtail walked past Harry and out of the shack. The thirteen-year-old watched him go in confusion. He had a very bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach now as he heard a sound outside. He craned his neck to look out the window but it was too dirty to see through. Moments later, Pettigrew returned, lugging a cauldron filled with water. Harry could make out something dusty and crumbling in his pocket.

"Hurry, Wormtail." The voice sounded so familiar, it sent shivers up Harry's spine. Pettigrew bent down and slowly picked the bundle up. Until then, Harry hadn't been able to make out where the voice was coming from. He watched in horror as a small, infant-sized creature was dumped into the cauldron. From within his pocket, Wormtail pulled a decaying piece of bone.

"Bones of the father, unknowingly given." He dumped it into the cauldron. The water started to froth and swirl. Harry struggled against the ropes that bound him but with little result. Pettigrew seemed to be hesitating over the cauldron. He looked from his hand to the cauldron and back again. From within his robes he pulled a long serrated knife.

"Flesh of a servant, willingly given." He let out a loud yelp of pain as he severed his own hand, watching it fall into the cauldron. Harry could feel bile churning in his stomach as he watched Peter writhe in pain. He hugged his bloody stump of a wrist close to his chest as he moved in Harry's direction. He still held the knife in his hand.

"Get away," Harry said, trying his best to kick at the man. Wormtail wiped the knife clean on his pant leg and moved to untie one of Harry's arms.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that." He lifted his hand and slid the blade along Harry's forearm.

"Ah!" Harry cried out as the blade split his flesh. Wormtail backed up and let Harry's blood drip into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." Harry felt sick to his stomach as the cauldron began to bubble and rattle on the floor. Pettigrew stumbled backwards as well as the contents of the cauldron began to rise above the rim and spill over. Harry stared in a mixture of fear and amazement as a figure stepped from the contents. He looked around the small shack and grinned.

"Master…your wand." Wormtail handed Voldemort his wand. The Dark Lord stared the length of wood in his hand for a moment, stroking it in an almost loving fashion. Harry, with one arm now free, struggled with a bit more success to free himself. He wasn't sure if he still had his wand with him but he would figure that out once he was no longer tied to a chair. Voldemort seemed to forget that Harry was even present. He loomed over Pettigrew.

"Wormtail, give me your arm."

"Thank you Master." He offered up his bloody stump but Voldemort glared at him, reaching for his other arm. He pushed the sleeve up and ran a long, slender finger over his forearm. Harry could see a mark there. With some carnal delight, Voldemort pressed his wand against the mark.

Far from them on the grounds of Hogwarts, Snape gripped his left forearm in pain. Irlynn looked at him as he rolled up his sleeve.

"What is that?" She grimaced as the appearance of the mark.

"The Dark Mark." Her brow furrowed but Snape just ignored her look. He grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her back towards Dumbledore's office.

"What are you doing? We've got to find Harry."

"There may not be anything left to find."

"What does that mean?" They were halfway to find Dumbledore when the Headmaster appeared.

"He's back." Dumbledore's gaze fell immediately on Snape's arm.

"Are you sure?"

"It has been dormant for twelve years."

"Will someone tell me what's going on? Who is back?" She looked between the two adults, waiting for an answer or explanation.

"It…it seems that Lord Voldemort has returned." Her eyes widened and she took a couple steps back. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked at her as she closed her eyes. She saw through Harry's eyes as Voldemort stepped from the cauldron and pressed his wand against Wormtail's skin.

"He's in a shack somewhere…." Snape let out a slow breath.

"What else did you see?"

"I saw…him…I don't know where the shack is."

"I believe I know a way to find out."

"How?" She was starting to get impatient."

"The mark is his way of communicating with his followers. I should be able to find him easily."

"I want to go with you."

"Absolutely not."

"Now is a really bad time to get all fatherly, Dad. I'm going. Who knows what he did to Harry." Before Snape could protest, Minerva came running towards them.

"Albus, the Dementors…they appear to be leaving…"

"Cornelius didn't inform he was sending them back to Azkaban."

"I don't think they're under the Ministry's control, Headmaster." Minerva caught sight of the grim look on Snape's face and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Let me go with you…please." Snape looked at the girl for a moment. He knew she could fend off one or two Dementors if she had to. He also knew that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

"You will stay out of sight."

"Yes, Sir."

Together they raced to the edge of the grounds and Disapparated from view. They reappeared in the cemetery. Irlynn looked up to see the Dementors swarming over the shack.

"Guess we know where they went."

"Stay here." Snape moved away from her and went to join a growing circle of people. The doors to the shack opened and Voldemort walked out, Harry stumbling after him. Wormtail was nowhere to be seen.

"My friends…it has been twelve long years but here we are…together again." Irlynn saw Harry clutching his arm. He looked up to see the Dementors and stopped cold in his tracks. His hands frantically searched for his wand. He must have lost it. Perhaps Pettigrew had taken it from him. The majority of crowd, all wearing white masks, laughed at Harry. Voldemort spun around to face Harry.

"Lose something Harry?" He held Harry's wand up. Harry charged him but the Dark Lord easily side stepped him.

"Come on, Harry." Irlynn let her words twist on the wind, hoping they would reach him.

"Dear old Dumbledore would never forgive me if I didn't at least give you a fair chance." He tossed Harry's wand at him.

"You don't know anything about being fair." Wordlessly, Voldemort had Harry writhing on the ground in pain.

"Your fame has been ill-placed, Harry Potter. Tonight, you will die." With a massive chant from his followers, Voldemort sent a familiar shot of green sparks hurtling towards Harry.

"Expeliarmus!" The two spells collided and seemed to fight back and forth for control. Irlynn's gaze had drifted upwards towards the Dementors. They were slowly descending on the fighting wizards. She took a deep breath and raised her wand. Just as she was about to cast the spell, she caught sight of Snape. He shook his head at her.

After several agonizing minutes, Harry had managed to send Voldemort's spell back into his wand. A loud whining noise erupted from both wands and a large golden cage surrounded them. From the tip of Voldemort's wand, Lily and James Potter appeared, floating just behind Harry.

"You can do this, sweetheart. You just have to hold on a little longer." Harry grit his teeth and focused, trying not to break the spell.

"It's time. Let go." He twitched his wand hand, breaking the spell. The figures of Lily and James rushed the Dark Lord, distracting him while Harry tried to crawl away. Unfortunately, the Dementors had begun to descend in full force. One or two got hold of Harry and had begun sucking out his soul. Snape was still shaking his head at Irlynn but she'd already begun to ignore him. She moved closer and concentrated.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted it as loudly as she could. A huge surge of bright white light crashed down on the Dementors. They all seemed to flee at the light. Several of the Death Eaters were running as the Dementors soared towards them. Snape took the opportunity to slip past them and get to Harry's side. He waved Irlynn over. She kept her wand level as she raced to join them.

"Can you hold them off for a few more minutes?"

"I'll try." Irlynn put every ounce of energy she had into the spell. Voldemort had finally managed to escape the figures and was racing forward. To her surprise, Voldemort seemed to be repelled by the Patronus.

"I can't hold it much longer." Snape grabbed her by the arm and as best he could, Apparated back to Hogsmeade Village. They landed in the center of the square. Snape was on his feet and between he and Irlynn, they managed to get Harry back up to the castle and to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting there. Madam Pomfrey ushered Harry off, leaving Irlynn and Snape standing with the other two Professors.

"What happened?"

"He's back…I don't know how but he's back."


End file.
